Dimensional Heroes: Warriors All Stars
by jexi the hunter
Summary: Part one of the three part finale of the Elements Saga. War has broken out on a world, bringing all sorts of warriors from across the universes, including out heroes. Will they be able to bring peace to the land?
1. Prologue

In the lanes between worlds, on the Last Crusade, the Brave Adventurers, minus David and Sectonia, for obvious reasons, are talking amongst themselves.

"He really come a long way, has he?" Zelos asked.

"Yeah. At first, he was just a demon hunter who wanted to help Sectonia with her burden. Now he's really coming into his own." Scott said.

"Speaking of which, he used something when he fought that Antlion earlier. Arctic Style, I think he said." Leia said.

"We suspected it was from the Blue Orb, but if that was the case, his crystal eye would've been glowing." Regal said.

"I figured something was up about it, so I did some research." Vera said. "Arctic Style is a style of Color Fighting, originally practiced by Sayuri."

"Sayuri? She never told us about that." Jesse said.

"There must be some kind of reason she kept it a secret. But what does that have to do with David?" Leia asked.

"At the time, his Lunarian blood was giving him uncontrollable power surges. It might be possible that the adrenaline has caused him to replicate some of her techniques." Genis said.

"Although, the Frigid Axe Kick was the only technique from it that we saw from him. Is he really Sayuri's successor for the Arctic Style?" Sheena asked.

"For now, it doesn't seem to have fully awakened yet." Kurochi said.

"We will have to wait and see if he has access to God Mode like Jexi and Hope. That's the only way we can confirm this theory." Presea said.

"He would be the quickest to reach it if that's the case. However, since he has access to a lot of ice abilities, he just might pull it off." Kabuki said. "However, I doubt my master is aware of this development."

"Speaking of which, shouldn't you and the Tapu Guardians be keeping an eye on him?" Ming asked.

"He and Sectonia are very close. You know that." Kabuki said, much to Ming's chagrin.

"Oh ho! Looks like the guy is finally starting to make his move!" Zelos said.

"Of course you would say it like that, Zelos." Mayumi said.

"What are you guys talking about over there?" Nana asked snacking on her signature Oden Sandwich.

"David and his progress." Ross said.

"Yeah...he has been growing a lot as a person lately hasn't he?" Jexi said arriving.

"He has. I mean… i don't even know a lot about Dark Meta Knight. I mean Hell, we didn't even know about him when Sectionia was battling us in Floralia when she was all evil and stuff." Nana said taking another bite. "No offense, Sectonia."

"Don't worry about it. I'm just glad that Taranza was able to bring me back." Sectonia said.

"And that's how you managed to rescue David and cause him to spring into the hero scene in the first place." Ming said.

"Yes and since then he's been getting stronger and stronger." Jexi said.

"But now, we still have the rest of the Elements to deal with. Some of them have already deserted Dragon when his true intentions were revealed, but those still loyal to him will obviously see David as a threat." Mayumi said.

"True. With David's way with words, he was able to influence some of the Elements. Dragon obviously wants to keep all of them under his thumb and won't let David disrupt his plans, whatever they are." Jexi said.

"And what about Dark Meta Knight? We haven't heard a lick from him at all. Is he just biding his time or what?" Nana asked.

"Hard to say. Though if he hasn't made a move yet. He's gotta be waiting for something." Jexi said.

Meanwhile with David, he was looking outside the ship from the quarters before writing a letter to Sayuri.

"Hey, Sayuri." David wrote. "I'm not sure if these letters are getting to you, but if they are, then I'm glad that you're okay. Of everyone back home, you and my parents are the only ones that I know wouldn't go down without a fight. Speaking of which, I've been hearing that you've been dealing a chunk of damage to Dragon's Emotionless force lately. It's good to hear, because now we know we don't have to worry about them. I've been looking back to when I fought that Antlion in the Magic Universe. When I used an Arctic Style move, it really got me thinking. I'm not sure if it was just adrenaline or some other works, but...I think I'm about to inherit some sort of power from you. I'm not sure if it's one of those Color Fighting Styles, but I know one thing. Whatever it is, I have a feeling that it will determine the fate of the multiverse in the coming times. Oh, and say hi to Mother and Father for me, and tell them that Harumi is in good hands now. Hope to see you soon. David."

"Such a heartwarming letter." a voice said as David turned to see Yellow sitting in the chair behind him.

"Oh, it's just you. What's the occasion this time?" David asked.

"I understand how you feel that way given last time. Rest assured I have not come to bring trouble. Actually...I need your help as well as the help of Jexi and Hope and your groups." Yellow said.

"Let me guess, something big is about to go down in the Warrior Universe." David said.

"One of the largest wars that have occurred there up to date." Yellow said.

"They would probably want to hear about this. Hang on. I'll patch you through." David said.

After a patch was established in all three ships, Yellow then spoke.

"In the center of my universe is a world where an enchanted spring sits. It provides life for that world. However, the king of that world has died and now the spring is losing its power. One of the descendants of that king, Tamaki, has used its power to collect warriors from not just my universe but others as well. They have been scattered across this land, allying with those wanting the throne. Tamaki, Shiki and Setsuna. But they do not know of the true threat. So...here is what I propose. I wish to send each group into a separate timeline, so you won't fight one another, and help the three reach the throne. Once that is accomplished...I will fuse them all together so we may stop the real threat." Yellow said.

"You sure about that? Sending each of our teams to a separate faction may be an opportunity to see how they stack against one another." David said.

"You were complaining about your friends in separate factions and fighting each other last time." Yellow said.

"That was because you mind controlled them all into it." David said.

"Maybe I'm not being clear about the threat...if that world dies, so does my universe!" Yellow said.

"And you know that's something we cannot ignore." David said.

"Don't worry about David. That was just his competitive side kicking in again." Mayumi said.

"He will be competitive, just not against the other teams. But...there is something I should mention. Those...elements people. Three of them were sighted on that world." he said.

"Three?" Hope asked.

"From their description, they are Bug, Rock and Poison. Bug was escaping from the two of them with some girl, likely someone Dragon wants. When Rock and Poison had them cornered there, some boy went and cut into Rock. Strange thing is...the cuts that went into Rock, they didn't regenerate." Yellow said.

"That's strange. The only way to ensure that was to remove the Z-Crystal." Sunset said.

"That's the thing, he did not attack the Z-Crystal. He slashed Rock's chest with a sword and those cuts still remain." Yellow said. "The boy looks like this." he said showing an image of a silver haired boy in black with green eyes and a pouch on his side and a black headband.

"Hmm. And he's not from your universe?" Aelita asked.

"No. It's possible he was someone brought there by accident during the summoning." Yellow said.

"From the looks of this boy and the way he slashed Rock, it's possible he's from the Magic Universe." Kurochi said.

"I came to the same conclusion. I was going to speak with Blue after I was done convincing all of you to help me." Yellow said.

"Well, it seems like a very big deal… Alright, we'll do it." David said.

"Very well. Dimensional Heroes will go with Tamaki, Shining Hope Squad will go with Setsuna and Brave Adventurers go with Shiki." Yellow said.

"Okay." Hope said. "Everyone else okay with that?"

"Yep." David said.

"No complaints here." Jexi said.

"Very well. Then I will now separate you all!" he said as the groups glowed before they vanished.


	2. Setsuna's Plight

With the Hope Squad they were flying through space and time before arriving in a small camp in front of a large spring.

"Whoa. Headrush." Korra said. "So...we've arrived right?"

"I think so. This must be Setsuna's camp." Hope said.

"And I don't think we're alone." Koala said as there were three figures near them.

"Huh? Hold on? What's going on?" said a girl with short pink hair and wearing a dealer's jacket.

Goddess of Victory

Rio

"I was just fighting some fiends and now I'm here?" said a woman with long white hair and dressed in red.

Girl Who Possesses the Power to Defeat Fiends

Arnice

"I'm sorry for disturbing all of you." a voice said.

"And who are you?" asked a girl with short blue hair and wearing a mask.

Demon Conductor of Death

Christophorus

Standing before them was a light blue doglike humanoid in robes. "Greetings, Heroes. My name is Setsuna, a member of the Royal Family of this world." he said.

Wind of Resolution

Setsuna

"Nice to meet you, Setsuna." Hope said.

"Huh? Hey waita… i didn't call you. Just who are you?" Setsuna asked.

"Uh, well…" Hope said. "This guys really hot blooded…" he thought. "Were here to help you in your quest. I think we all were summoned by you, you just have made a mistake."

"Nonononono...I'm sure i didnt call for you guys." he said.

"I believe they can still be of some worth." Christophorus said. "Even if some of them are better off cannon fodder. But...that really depends on why we are here?"

"In this land, my cousin's seek to take the throne, but I want it too. And for that...I need an army." Setsuna said. "I need Heroes to fight by my side."

"I don't think family should fight one another… isn't there another way to settle this, like a debate?" Korra asked.

"Uh… If it were that easy, I don't think it would've come to this." Sonia whispered.

"I would have to agree with her." Rio said. "If we're going to be here, could you send me home? I need to get my affairs in order if I'm going to be away from the casino for awhile."

"You work in a casino?" Korra asked.

"Yup. I work as a dealer. But since i'm sort of a good luck charm to the customers, they've been calling me the Goddess of Victory. My name is Rio." Rio said.

Arnice sighed. "Since we're all getting to know each other, my name is Arnice. I'm a knight from Curia. I'm also a half demon." Arnice said.

"Wow…." Mahiru said.

"Well, if this is the custom. I am a conductor of the Orchestra of Death that brings ends to humans and I am a full demon. My name is Christophorus, but you may call me Chris." she said.

"Is this it for right now?" Ciel asked.

"Tamaki summoned many warriors but they were scattered to the winds due to what little power was left in the Spring. As for going home...I'm afraid that isn't possible right now." Setsuna said.

"Looks like you have a lot of explaining to do to your boss when this is all over." Continella said to Rio.

"Seems like it." Rio said with a normal smile. "But I'm sure they'll forgive me."

"She's so calm…." Sonia said.

"So… what exactly is it you want to do first?" Hope said.

"There are six shrines across this land. Only by me taking and reciting the oath at each of them, that is the only way I can become king." Setsuna said.

"And fighting against your own kin… is this really what you want to happen to do it?" Hope asked.

"There is no other way." Setsuna said. "Now...we must start making our way to the first shrine."

The group then began marching off as they arrived in a japanese festival styled battlefield where fireworks were going off.

"Wow. Is this really part of your world?" Titanica asked.

"No. Some of the areas of our world were transformed from the memories of the heroes." Setsuna said.

"I sure hope we don't run into some kind of situation where we fight our friends, that would be disastrous." Continella said.

"Yeah, already been through that once…" Akane added.

"Just relax. If they're on the battlefield, you won't have to fight them if you steer clear of them." Setsuna said.

"Besides, Yellow said he separated us into separate timelines. I doubt they'll appear here." Lacy said.

"Lord Setsuna! Lord Shiki is here with his troops!" a soldier said as they saw Japanese style warriors in armor from the Sengoku era march, being lead by a man in red and white and wielding a spear.

Japan's Greatest Warrior

Yukimura Sanada

"That's Yukimura! He's...a little different from the history textbooks." Inga said.

"We need to fight against him and his army." Peko said.

"I guess that's the case. Let's do it!" Hope said.

"Hahaha! I'm starting to like this guy!" Setsuna said.

"Question is though, Arnice and Chris can hold their own, but uh… can we count you in for a fight, Rio?" Korra asked.

"I think I'll be fine." Rio said taking out a deck of cards.

"Well if everyone's set… lets do this!" Hope said as they marched into battle against the incoming army with some of the soldiers coming at Rio first.

"Let's see how lucky I am today." Rio said as she tossed out cards at each of the soldiers, taking them out with each card.

"Wow. Remind me never to mess with dealers." Lacy said.

"My turn." Arnice said as she took her sword and slashed away at the incoming enemies as well as summoning strange creatures that fought the soldiers as well.

"Wow…" Fuyuhiko said.

"No wonder everyone's in high regard to summon heroes." Hope said.

"Yes, but people don't consider me a hero." Chris said looking away under her mask.

"Whaddya mean?" Akane asked.

"The Orchestra of Death, as i've mentioned before, spells the end for the human race. Well, within hearing range of course." Chris said taking out her baton as she waved it as two horns appeared beside her, knocking soldiers away with their sound.

"Ouch…" Mahiru said.

They fought their way to Yukimura who was ready for combat.

"Lord Shiki has his reasons for doing this. Leave now." Yukimura said.

"We can't. We're here to help Setsuna." Hope said.

"You picked your path then." Yukimura said spinning his spear as he charged into the battle as his spear clashed with Hope's aura hardened arm.

"Shiki seems like he's out to prove something, even with his family here. I'm not about to let him win on his ideals, not until i find out what's really going on." Hope said.

"Heroes! A new problem! Tamaki's forces have suddenly shown!" a grunt said as soldiers in chinese armor marched as leading them was a woman with long black hair and a kimono as well as a long sword.

Petal of a Fallen Flower

Oka

"Oh boy…" Hope said.

"Now Tamaki is getting involved?" Setsuna asked.

"Talk about a three way battle." Hope said.

"We should probably be expecting a lot of those here." Akane said.

"Guys, I'll handle Yukimura. Someone take care of Oka!" Hope said.

"I've got her." Sakura said as she charged at Oka who blocked with her long sword. "So you're skilled with a sword that long."

"Comes with my work." Oka said as the two were clashing as was Hope and Yukimura.

"Not bad for someone who is barehanded." Yukimura said.

"You ain't seen anything yet." Hope said. "Spectrum...Blizzard!" he said punching Yukimura's spear as it froze on contact. "And Spectrum..Fire!" he shouted breaking through the spear and knocking Yukimura back.

Sakura and Oka continued to clash before seeing the forces of Shiki pull out. "Seems we've lost this battle. Both Shiki and us. We'll finish this another time." Oka said leaving with her troops.

"We won!" Leanne said.

"Don't be relaxed yet. This is just the first of many battles." Setsuna said. "And if we're going to take the other five, we'll need more Heroes."

"You're right. We need to find more." Rio said.

"Lord Setsuna! I have heard rumors of a lone girl not far from here attacking some of our troops with ease. I believe we may get her to our side." a soldier said.

"We should figure out who this is." Hope said.

"Agreed." Setsuna said. "Let's move out!"


	3. Super Secret Fighter Chick

The group headed to the east where they saw what seemed to be a japanese style mountain setting with several gates and a house sitting on top. As they were heading up there, several slime like creatures were bouncing around in their way as they tried to fight through them.

"What are these things?" Akane asked.

"Slimes from the Magic Universe I believe." Inga said.

"Gross." Hiyoko said. "But also very cool."

"Don't worry. We only need to deal with it until we reach the house." Akane said as they were fighting their way through the slimes and gates before reaching the house were some of Setsuna's forces were being attacked by a young girl in a private school uniform with a glove over one of her hands as it glowed.

"What's going on? My fist is burning. What's happening to me?" she wondered before one of Setsuna's swordsman tried to get her from behind. She quickly turned around and palm thrusted them into a wall. "Boy, grandma must be very worried about me." she said before noticing the group. "Someone else is here. This is a little scary, but I have to do my very best." she said prepared to fight Hope's group.

Super Secret Fighter Chick

Honoka

"W-wait, just a minute! We're not here to fight you!" Gemini said.

"Haaa!" she said palm thrusting Gemini, sending her flying far.

"What the hell?!" Akane said in shock as she tried to roundhouse kick the girl before the girl did the same and hit Akane.

"She mastered her roundhouse in seconds." Nekomaru said. "Wait...that girl. I've seen her before. She's from the Dead or Alive fights."

"Dead or Alive?" Rose asked.

"It's one of the biggest martial arts competitions in existence." Nekomaru said. "That girl is a martial arts prodigy but keeps it secret. She's the Super Secret Fighter Chick...Honoka."

"I'm not sure where I am… But I won't lose!" Honoka said as she was easily taking out the Hope Squad members one by one.

"Stop, stop! Listen to us! We aren't trying to fight you!" Hope said as he was being socked.

"Oh for the love of…" Koala said as she jumped in and started fighting Honoka herself. "Talking isn't going to work Hope. But if I beat her, we can convince her." she said.

"Fine. This is your first battle so...go for it!" Hope said.

"Shark Brick Fist!" Koala said giving a punch to Honoka, pushing her back as Honoka tried to do the same to Koala before Koala did a low kick that tripped Honoka up.

"She got her!" Korra said.

"It's not over." Hope said as Honoka continued to give it her all against Koala.

"Looks like we need a quick end. Sharkskin Palm Thrust!" she said palm thrusting Honoka through a tree as the girl fell.

"Oh. I got defeated. What will happen to me now?" she wondered.

"There is nothing to worry about. I am Setsuna. I'm here to see you, actually. Brave Hero, please. Lend me your power to help save this land." Setsuna said.

"Save the world? I don't really understand but I wanna get back home quickly." Honoka said. "My grandma must be so worried and I left Mr. Moo behind."

"That's the thing… There isn't a way to get back right now. And you seriously named a cow Mr. Moo?" Korra asked

"No, Mister Moo is my stuffed animal. But...if helping you all will get me back to my grandma...then I'll do it!" Honoka said.

"Welcome to the company, Honoka." Setsuna said. "Hmm. Five more heroes should most likely have us set."

"Setsuna!" a soldier said. "Bandits! They're attacking a camp near the next shrine! But there is someone fighting back. I think she might be a hero!"

"We should help her out if we can." Koala said.

"Yeah, this is a chance we can't miss." Rio said.

"If she is a hero...then we must aid her. Plus, if she is near the next shrine, then we cannot abandon this chance." Setsuna said.

"So let's go!" Hope said.


	4. Kunoichi of Destiny

"So who exactly is this hero we're tracking down?" Akane asked.

"I do not know. We don't know any of the heroes brought here." Setsuna said before they arrived in another japanese styled festival battlefield as bandits were causing trouble all over. "We've always had problems with bandits, but the spring having lost its power has made it worse."

"Hmm. With this setting, it might be someone from the DOA tournament." Honoka said.

"Might be someone you know. Could be anyone. Ryu Hayabusa, Tina Strong, Rig…" Hope listed as the others looked at him. "I sometimes see the tournaments."

"Lord Setsuna! We have spotted the hero, she appears to be a Kunoichi!" one of them said before said girl took them down.

"The only reason for me to be in this world would mean this is another of Donovan's schemes. Are they trying to experiment on me again?" a girl with long brown hair and in blue ninja outfit thought to herself.

Kunoichi of Destiny

Kasumi

"Kasumi?" Honoka asked.

"You're… Honoka, right?" Kasumi asked.

"Kasumi, right?" Hope said.

"And you're well connected enough to know her, Honoka?" Rio asked.

"Uh…." Honoka said.

"I won't fall for these tricks." Kasumi said as she went on the attack.

"Argh! Does everyone here have to try and kill us?!" Hiyoko said.

"This is a battlefield, genius. You're going to expect enemies coming at you at every turn." Mikleo said.

They and Kasumi were battling as she was surprisingly holding up.

"Beautiful Hero. Please join us." Setsuna said.

"You don't look like bad people. But I can't trust people that easily." Kasumi said as she vanished.

"She makes a valid point. Trust is something to be earned but not on the easy path." Peko said.

"Sir! The bandits! We just saw them round up peasants and some of them are carrying ropes and lit torches." a soldier said.

"Theyre gonna burn em!" Akane said.

"Correction, tie em up. And then burn em in stakes." Hope said.

"Its obviously a trap to lure me in, but I still can't ignore this." Setsuna said.

They marched off to the place were the villagers were being gathered as the bandits jumped out, ambushing them.

"It was a trap after all...and I still walked into it even when I knew it." Setsuna said.

"You did what you thought best. That cannot be faulted." Ichiro said as they began fighting against the bandits.

"Sir, they're overcoming us." one of them said.

"Then send in more men! We'll crush them with numbers!" the leader said as more bandits were charging in.

"Oh it is on!" Hope said trying to charge at them, knowing it would fail. However, before he got close, Kasumi jumped from a building and jumped between them, her kicking the bandits with a roundhouse and then jumping and crashing to the ground causing an explosion.

"You do not deserve to fall here. You will not be defeated here. I have decided. I'm going to help you." Kasumi said.

"Thanks, Kasumi." Hope said. "But...why the sudden change?"

"I saw you risk your lives to save the peasants. I think I can trust someone who puts others before themselves." Kasumi said.

"Thank you." Hope said as the two charged in battling against the leaders before they cornered the leader.

"Wait...let's not be too hasty." he said backing away.

"You brought this on yourself when you began attacking innocent people." Hope said.

"And now you will pay!" Kasumi said as the two uppercutted the leader, knocking him out.

"So...about our army…" Hope said.

"You seem like an easy mark and attention grabbing type. But...I don't sense any ill intentions from you. So yes, I will join this army." Kasumi said.

"Alright!" Akane said.

"But youve gotta wonder about the other armies, and who else would join them." Kazuichi siad.

"We just have to hope that this not anyone we can't handle." Hope said.


	5. Two Ninja and a Blond Samurai?

We open to the group known as the Brave Adventurers arrive in a battlefield with a somewhat modern Japanese town where monsters have descended down onto it. As they arrived so did a blond haired man with a katana.

"Huh? Where am I? I should be in Japan but…" he said.

Blond Haired Samurai

William Adams

On another side of town was the Brave Adventurers.

"I wonder what kind of place we stumbled into." Tapu Fini said.

"Given its unknown to us...I'm taking a guess and saying this is the world Yellow was sending us to. Looks like some parts of it have changed due to the arrival of these other warriors." Kabuki said.

"Yeah. Summoned fighters have a lot of influence on this place." David said as he spotted some bird like creatures. "We'll have to save the curiosity for later, though. There are monsters over here."

"Let's take them out and protect this place." Mayumi said.

As the Brave Adventurers defended the town, William slashed his way through with his Katana.

"Hello, is there anyone nearby?" William asked before he saw a man dressed in black slicing his way through the monsters before meeting with William.

"Whoever you are...we must work together to escape this place!" he said.

The Ultimate Ninja

Ryu Hayabusa

"Are you a ninja? Like Hanzo? I couldn't ask for a more perfect companion." William said.

"And you, samurai, i can respect." Hayabusa said.

"Is there anyone here besides us?" William asked.

"I do not know. I know for certain I was with my apprentice at the time before this." Hayabusa said.

"She most likely got split up from you. We should probably go and find her." William said before monsters got in their way. "But first...I'll carve our way through." he said as a spirit like entity left his body and flew into his sword. "Go! Saoirse!" William said slashing through them with a powered up slash, killing them in one blow.

"Very impressive. I can tell by your hair that you are not from Japan." Hayabusa said.

"True. I'm a samurai from Ireland. I was travelling to Japan on a pirate ship to deal with some business." William said.

"I see. I can tell we aren't of the same time and place." Hayabusa said before they heard some screaming as they soon saw a girl with short purple hair battling with the monsters.

"I will not...I cannot fall here. I just...need assistance." she said.

Killer Kunoichi

Ayane

"Let's go!" William said as he and Hayabusa rushed to her rescue and sliced through the monster.

"Ayane!" Hayabusa said.

"Master! I'm glad you're here." Ayane said. "But what is this place?"

"I just woke up here recently too. But what matters is we eradicate the threat." Hayabusa said.

William looked to see the Brave Adventurers near by. "We are not alone. I see a battalion of sorts up ahead. And they are strange in appearance, its looks like."

"Are they friend or foe?" Ayane asked.

"We should find out." Hayabusa said as they approached the Brave Adventurers.

"David! We have company, two ninjas and...a blonde samurai?" Jesse said.

"The ninjas I recognize as Ryu Hayabusa and Ayane from the Dead or Alive tournaments. I don't know about the samurai, though." David said.

"My name is William Adams. I was suppose to be headed to a place called Japan." William said.

"But along the way, you ended here. It would make sense." David said. "By the way, William. I sense...spiritual energy from you."

"So you can see the energy of one of my Guardian Spirits. Her name is Saoirse. She is my companion." William said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I am David Ishihara, the leader of this band of fighters here. We saw some monsters attacking the town, and decided to help defend it." David said.

"Such a strange band. Some of them seem like they're human, but I see some monsters in the mix." William said.

"We're very diverse." David said.

"Well, can't argue with that." William said.

"Wait...I sense one more person nearby." Hayabusa said.

"I wonder who it is, friend or foe?" Kokoro asked.

"Were about to find out…" Ross said as they entered another base area where they saw a girl in a military outfit of some kind.

"Hey there, are you with us, or against us?" Teba asked.

"Are there humans among you? Then I must hunt you." she said.

Clockwork Princess

Millennia

"Definitely against us." David said getting his weapons ready. "I'll handle this."

David then charged at Millennia before he stepped on a tile as a boulder tried to fall on him as he quickly dodged.

"Where did that come from?" Mayumi said.

"She set a trap. She must be from the Darkness Universe then. In there are very evil trap makers." Ming said.

"That would explain it." David said. "Looks like close-combat isn't going to cut it this time. Ice Needles!" David casted as icicles fly towards Millenia.

She then stepped on a tile herself as a springboard sent her up as she dodged the attack.

"Icicle Rain!" David casted as icicles fall on Millenia from overhead. "Why are you trying to hurt us?"

"Why? Because it is my duty." Millennia said as the icicles were hitting dead on, making her fall to the ground.

"So, you consider yourself a human hunter? I happen to be just like that." David said.

"How so?" Millenia asked.

"Because I...am a Demon Hunter." David said.

"That doesn't make sense...considering the two of us are human." Millennia said.

"Well, let's just say I'm not exactly all-human." David said.

"So why come to fight us when you are human yourself and hunt us?" Ross asked.

"Because it is my duty." Millennia said. "But...I am far outnumbered, so I will take my leave for today." she said before vanishing.

"Hmm. I think I know about her. Yes. The Marionette project." Ming said.

"Marionette?" Teba asked.

"It was something I read from Ginova's library. It was a project that focused on humans killing humans. They brainwash subjects and wipe their past memories so they could be obedient." Ming said.

"That sounds horrifying…" David asked. "Why would...someone do that?"

"Probably to get the same results as Hope's Peak, only worse.." Kurochi said. "Though it makes sense she would come from a place known as the Darkness Universe."

"Now for the next question...why have we all been brought together?" Hayabusa asked.

They continued their travel before they approached a spring nearby.

"This...pure energy." Hayabusa said.

"So...this is the spring." David said.

"Correct, esteemed hero." a voice said as they turned to see a wolf like humanoid walking towards them. "And I welcome you."

"Uh… Thanks. And you are?" Mayumi asked.

"I am Shiki. And I have come to ask you for your aid in restoring this world." he said.

"Restore this world?" William asked.

"You see… This world is dying. What you see here is what little remains of our sacred spring. The king is dead and now I am left in combat with my sister and cousin for the throne. You are the only heroes I have come in contact with so far. So...will you lend me your aid?" Shiki asked.

"I'm not one for bloodshed against family, but I can see you have your reasons. I guess we can lend a few hands to your cause." David said.

"I doubt we can return home until all of this is settled anyway. So I suppose we have no choice in the matter." William said.

"Agreed." Hayabusa said.

"Thank you, Heroes. Now… If we are to stand against Tamaki and Setsuna's forces, we will need to gather allies as we head towards the shrines in this world." Shiki said.

"Only on a condition...why do you want to be king?" David asked.

"To seal away the monstrosity in the shrines." Shiki plainly said.


	6. The Dynasty comes to the World

It was in another place that the Dimensional Heroes had soon arrived, in a place barren of cities but was like an ancient chinese battleground.

"Looks like a war has already broken out here." Yang said.

"Wait, this place. It sort of resembles that of the era of the Three Kingdoms." Twilight said.

"Yes, one of history's most bloodthirsty eras. The peaceful Shu, those who fight with the Tiger's heart, Wu, and the sinister Wei." Robin said.

"But...I don't think we're in China." Zinia said as monsters were approaching on masse.

"We got a fight on our hands!" Ruby said before a man in green armor wielding a spear starting fighting them.

"I don't know what this place is...but it needs to be helped." he said.

Virtuous Young Dragon

Zhao Yun

"Well, isn't this an honor. The famous Zhao Yun stands in our presence." Shogunyan said.

"Yes, and he's not alone." Robonyan F said as a man clad in green was moving quickly past the monsters as he was slashing them with ease.

"Looks like you aren't a match for the fastest man in China either." he said.

Fastest Man in China

Zhou Cang

"Zhou Cang too?!" Twilight said.

"Well, seems like we aren't the only ones around here." Zhou Cang said.

"Yes. What part of China do you hail?" Zhao Yun asked.

"Uh...we aren't...from China." Lucy said.

"We're kinda all over." Rainbow said.

"I see, you're foreigners. But Zhou Cang, do you know where we are? I was in the midst of a battle along side Lord Liu Bei and his troops when suddenly i am here." Zhao Yun said.

"It's the same for me. I was in the middle of a battle when I got here. But something tells me we aren't in China anymore." Zhou Cang said.

"Thats for sure. We should probably see who else is here besides…" Rainbow said.

"Don't speak insolence. We must find a way back. Master Liu Bei will be worried if I do not return." Zhao Yun said.

"Yeah, so will Boss." Zhou Cang said before they saw a small house get demolished. Standing over it was a giant of a man wielding a large spear.

"Ah...you look a little tougher." he said.

Mighty Demon

Lu Bu

(Cue: Dynasty Warriors 8-Theme of Lu Bu)

"You!" Zhao Yun said.

"Lu Bu. The Mighty Demon has entered the battle." Robin said.

"Entertain me!" Lu Bu said as he was causing a wave of destruction with each swing of his mighty weapon.

"Who the hell is this guy?!" Zoro said.

"His name is Lu Bu. He's one of the most powerful and feared warriors in all of Chinese history." Twilight said. "He was infamous for both his mighty strength and many betrayals."

"That so?" Zoro asked as Lu Bu charged at them before Zoro rushed in and blocked his weapon. "I can handle this guy."

"Interesting. You wield three swords…. Show me the ways of the three sword style than." Lu Bu said.

"Guys! We have incoming!" Sora said as more monsters were coming in as before them was a woman with silver hair and in blue.

Sharp Witted Beauty

Wang Yuanji

"Wang Yuanji! So you're the one leading the monsters." Zhou Cang said.

"What? No. I'm not with them!" Wang said.

"Which is what you would say if you were. You won't trick me so easily." Zhou Cang said.

"Four warriors from one of the bloodiest wars in history. What are the odds." Yumi said.

"Hang on a second, can we talk this over? Wang Yuanji, as much as a great strategist as she is, isn't the mastermind behind these attacks." Sunset said before Zhou Cang could get a strike in.

"And I say...move!" Zhou Cang said leaping over her to attack as Wang Yuanji blocked with her knives.

"Hey, cool it Cang! She's not with these guys!" Sonic said.

"You don't understand, this woman is the most cunning strategist of the Jin. She has to go!" Zhou Cang as he and Wang Yuanji fought.

"Aw, geez… what do you think of this, Zhao?" Indigo said before seeing him supporting Zoro as they fought Lu Bu. "Grrr. WON'T SOMEONE PLEASE STOP THEM?!"

"Please, stop!" a kind voice said as the warriors stopped battling as they looked to see a fox like humanoid girl with red fur. "I am glad you are here, esteemed Heroes."

"Heroes?" Zhao Yun asked.

"To put it simply...you are the only ones who can save our world." she said.

"What do you mean?" Zhao Yun asked.

"I'll take you to somewhere safe first. Monsters are still around." she said taking them to before a large spring. "My name is Tamaki. As strange as it may be...you are in another world."

"Not strange to us. We've seen other worlds." Sunset said. "So what's this all about?"

"Not long ago...the king had passed and the spring was beginning to die. In order to save this world, Heroes were needed. So I summoned them here with the last of the springs power. In order for the power to be restored...a new ruler must take the throne." Tamaki said.

"And you want to take it? You look a little young for this sorta thing." Lemon said.

"I realize this but I am the next in line since I can channel the springs powers." Tamaki said. "And I am the only one who can send all of you home."

"Hmm. I can understand your plight. I will fight under you." Zhao Yun said.

"I do not care about this world. All I care about is returning home." Lu Bu said. "I will only fight under you until I can return."

"Yes. In that way...I suppose we will all support you." Wang Yuanji said.

"You hear that Zhou? In order to get home, you and Wang Yuanji have gotta have to…" Lemon said before a blade was pointing at her.

"Wanna think about your next words there, woman?" Zhou Cang asked.

"And subject dropped." Lemon said.

"Well, since we are just starting, we need to gather more warriors for our cause." Tamaki said.

"Agreed, this is hardly a fighting force." Pedro said. "The only other warrior I see is that thing." he said pointing to a strange humanoid in a space suit.

Landroll Ranger

Opoona

"When the heck did you get here?" Applejack said. "And who are you?"

He just ignored and continued on his business.

"Don't bother. He just says nothing and stands around." Tamaki said.

"Okay. Moving on...we need more than that. Hopefully there will be more warriors out there that can help us." Nami said.

"I will start the search for more comrades for us." Zhao Yun said.

"Just you?" Lemon asked.

"Yes. I am sure I will find one. When I do...I will send for you." Zhao Yun said as he moved out.

"We'll be counting on you, Zhao Yun." Tamaki said.


	7. Captain and Chief

Back at Shiki's camp, Leia was at the inn on the massage chair with David playing Ninja Gaiden at a nearby arcade cabinet...and losing.

"Damn it. I always sucked at these kinds of games." David said before turning to Leia. "Still thinking about Reshiram?"

"Yeah. I mean, Jexi said that he settled on a wasteland in this universe. I know I'm a little over anxious, but…" Leia started.

"Leia, relax. I know for a fact that Reshiram won't just abandon you. You made a promise to see him again, after all." David said.

"The boy is right." William said as he came out. "I don't know much about those creatures you talk about, but I know he wouldn't want to see you all flustered."

"Yeah, what William said. He'll be waiting for you, wherever he is. You just need to stay strong for his sake as well." David said.

"I will. Thanks you two. I really needed that." Leia said with a smile.

"On that note, we should get moving." William said. "Shiki has found potential Heroes. One in that town that's being attacked by a rogue militia and another in a dark forest where a mysterious man resides."

"Let's split up and see if we can recruit both at once. I'll take the forest." David said.

"I'm guessing I'm getting the town." Leia said.

"Yep. Don't let us down, Leia." David said.

With Leia, she headed into the town and saw the rogue militia doing damage, attacking the soldiers as well as random peasants.

"This is horrible. Forget the hero. These people need us." Leia said as the troops moved out.

Leia moved in and attacked the militia with her troops as the other troops engaged the rest. She was exhausted when she reached the leader of the Militia as he laughed as soldiers surrounded her.

"Hahahah! To think...a little girl was trying to act tough." he said.

"You monsters! How dare you harm these people!" Leia said.

"Sticks and stones. Luckily no one can see us here. Now...we must begin." he said.

"Begin what?" a voice asked.

"Pillaging of course. A hundred times more fun than working hard. Hold on...who are you?" he asked seeing a young man in a white uniform with a sword by his side.

"Hajime Arima, Captain of the Elite Squad from the Imperial Army." he said.

Captain of the Elite Squad

Hajime Arima

"Imperial what now? Now you're just speaking in riddles. No matter. Now that you've seen us, you have to die!" he said.

Hajime quickly grabbed his sword as he charged like lightning, killing his opponent with a single slice. The soldiers grew scared and then ran off. "No matter the world I am in, I cannot overlook such evil."

"That was so cool!" Leia said. "Thanks a bunch!"

"Think nothing of it. It is my duty as Captain of the Elite Squad to protect the innocent." Hajime said. "Now, let us dispatch the rest of these bandits."

Leia nodded, and together they swiftly defeated the bandits one after another, all of them falling to their staff and sword before they all ran off.

"It seems we've run them all out. This town is safe." Hajime said.

"Hajime...listen. This world is in a lot of danger. We need heroes like you to help save it. So...could you join us?" Leia asked.

"I wouldn't consider myself a hero...but I cannot stand the thought of another world suffering. So...if you wish it..I will lend you my aid." Hajime said.

"Thanks, Hajime. It means a lot. You will not regret this." Leia said.

With David, he marched into the forest with Ayane, some soldiers and a lantern carrier.

"Some people have gone into this forest and have not come out. I hope nothing has happened." Ayane said.

"Me either. Sounds like some kind of horror story." David said. "Let's just find the hero that Shiki is looking for so we can get out of here."

But it didn't take them long before slimes and other monsters appeared on the scene and began surrounding their lantern carriers.

"Not good. If our lanterns go out, we won't be able to find the way out." Ayane said.

"Yeah. We should definitely keep these monsters off of them, then." David said as he shot one of the monsters coming at them.

Ayane got into the mix and brought out her short swords, slicing through monster after monster, slime after slime. But as they fought, they saw a blond haired man walking through as two large crow tengu monsters were running rampant. Before they could get Ayane or David, the man suddenly warped before the monsters. "Leave this place at once." he said as the red eye on the mask glowed as the monsters moved in pain. "Seems it works differently on these two. Beautiful lady, will you lend me a bit of your power?" he asked.

Chief of the Demon Clan

Darius

"Sure, we'll help but stop calling me silly names." Ayane said.

"I am Darius. I live in this forest. I am sorry the place scared you while I was away." Darius said.

"Don't mention it." David said. "Wait… This aura… Are you a demon?"

"No...but I was raised by the Demon Village." Darius said.

"Just like Raz. A human raised by demons." David said.

"I am trying to work my persuasion ability on them but they seem quite resistant to it." Darius said.

"So you need a little help keeping these guys from attacking this place? I guess we can do that." David said.

"I would appreciate it." Darius said drawing a cane sword as he began attacking the weaker monsters.

"That's some impressive swordplay." David said as he sliced the monsters with his broadsword.

"Yours too. I also like the color of your hair. Let's be friends." Darius said.

"Um… Sure, I guess." David said.

They continued dealing with the monsters before they had all been slain or chased off.

"So...you called all those people in?" Ayane asked.

"Yes. I called them in to ask what is happening to this world? It appears it's caused strange rumors though. I'll be more careful in the future." Darius said.

"Actually, we were wondering if you wanted to join our army." David said. "You can gain more information if you leave the forest."

"Yes. Being invited into this new world, I feel that we can all choose our own paths. So...yes. I will become your ally." Darius said.

"Thank you, kind sir." David said.

"That makes one more for our side. But it makes you wonder who else is out there, and who is being recruited to where." Ayane said.

"I'm beginning to wonder that as well. Hopefully it's nothing we can't handle." David said as he looked up into the night sky. "I'm also wondering about what Shiki told us. What kind of demonic force is relating to the Spring and the Throne?"


	8. The Alchemist and the Black Clover

"Geez, I wonder how long Zhao Yun is taking to find someone? It's already been a day or two." Yang said.

"These kinds of things take time, Yang. You must be patient." Ulrich said. "We're in no rush. We have to build our forces up."

"That's right. And there's all this other stuff we gotta look out for. Like that boy Yellow showed us. The one who carved into Rock like a turkey." Rainbow said.

"That's right. If we knew how he did it...we might be able to get an advantage over Dragon." Jexi said.

"That depends on whether he is willing to cooperate." Zoro said.

Tamaki then ran in.

"Heroes. I am in dire need of your help! Our main camp in the ruins...its being attacked by a rogue faction." Tamaki said.

"Well...boredom instantly cured." Yang said.

"Agreed. I grow tired of waiting for that Shu lapdog to finish his work. Come, vermin!" Lu Bu said advancing.

"Something tells me that It's gonna take a long time for Lu Bu to warm up to team play." Odd said.

"The guy is a beast on the battlefield. He is capable of toppling armies all by himself." Sora said. "But...we're gonna need him if we're gonna get through this."

The group arrived at the ruins as the rogue forces were attacking the main forces and caught in the middle was a young girl with red hair and a staff as she stood there scared.

"Oh…" she said before she saw the group plow through the enemy surrounding her.

"Hey. Are you okay?" Zhou Cang asked.

"Yes. Thank you. My name is Sophie Neuenmuller. I'm an alchemist that runs an atelier." she said.

Alchemist of 120% Determination

Sophie Neuenmuller

"An alchemist huh? Just like me and Al." Edward said.

"Except I don't think she uses transmutation." Alphonse said.

"Uh...what?" Sophie said a little confused.

"Never mind. Anyway, we're here to help, so you can leave everything to us." Ruby said.

"Uh...I came here to make something but I lost it." Sophie said.

"Is this it? It was dropped by one of the enemy." a soldier said holding a round object with a skull and crossbones on it.

"Yes! That's it. Glad it wasn't hit. If it were, it would go kaboom." Sophie said.

"What the heck? That's a bomb?!" Gray asked.

"Oh. Yes. That is the perfect name for it!" Sophie said.

"Look, Sophie. We need to get this camp under control and drive the enemy out. I don't suppose you can get to safety while we handle this, and then we can explain everything?" Starlight asked.

"No...I can fight too. And this bomb...it can take out the enemy's gate." Sophie said.

"Really? Well why didn't you say so? Let's use it!" Natsu said.

"Right! I'm gonna help you guys any way I can! Because I give everything I do 120%!" Sophie said.

They marched through the enemy fire as they fought against them before they came across a blockade of them and the gate.

"Sophie now!" Natsu said.

"Here it comes!" Sophie said reaching into her bag and tossing something, however, this something was a chestnut.

"A chestnut?" Cat Noir asked.

"Oh! It was this one!" Sophie said taking out the real bomb as she gave it a good toss, it exploding on impact with the ground. It took out not just the blockade but the gate as well. "There! It's all set!"

"Charge!" Goofy ordered to the soldiers of Tamaki's army as they made their way in. The commander of the troops smirked.

"Ha. They stand no chance against my sorcerers." he said as two sorcerers conjured massive plant walls.

"Seriously?!" Sunset said.

"Now...we're going…." the commander began.

"Down to the ground." a voice said as the commander saw a boy with silver hair and dressed in black stand there with a pouch by his side. "I won't let you hurt these people anymore."

"What's one boy to do?" the commander asked.

"I'm no ordinary boy." he said opening the pouch. Out of it came an old book with a five leaf black clover on it. It opened as he reached an arm into it and pulled out a large black broadsword. He then charged at them. "I'm going to become...the Magic Emperor!" he shouted as he swung it with all his might, cutting through the walls, sorcerers and the commander.

"Holy shit!" Lemon said.

"Language, Lemon Zest! That young man just helped us, show some respect!" Rarity said.

"Sorry… It's just that I've never seen power like that from a swordsman before." Lemon said as the boy came up to them..

"You all right? No one hurt?" he asked.

"We're fine. That was incredible. Who are you, hero?" Tamaki asked.

"My name is Asta." he said.

"Asta… You're the kid that yellow said permanently cut Rock across the chest." Indigo said.

"Who and what? Oh the big guy! Yeah. I cut into him defending these two strangers from him and his partner." Asta said.

"How did you do it? Him and the other elements have a sort of healing factor to them. Any wound they receive heals in an instant." Lucy said

"Really? When I cut him, nothing like that happened. I just used my usual sword." Asta said holding it as Donald looked it over.

"I see. No wonder. It's made of Anti Magic." Donald said.

"What's anti-magic, Donald?" Sora asked.

"Its a type of magic that can nullify other forms of magic. Its extremely rare and people with magic can't use it." Donald said.

"Yeah. I don't have magic. Not one bit of it." Asta said.

"Then why you gotta go round saying you're gonna become this Magic Emperor if you don't have any Magic?" Natsu asked.

"Cause I am. That is something I will never give up on and I mean that." Asta said.

"I like this guy!" Luffy said.

"Same with me." Jexi said. "Asta...let me tell you something. There are a lot of bad people out there. Some with powerful magic. And you...I think you were brought here so we could meet. Asta...let me ask you….will you join us?"

Asta was surprised by this before he smiled. "Only if I can save as many people as I want." Asta said.

"I think that can be arranged." Jexi said as they shook hands.

"Alright! We got a new buddy!" Rainbow said.

"Wait till we're done here, Asta! I'll throw you an official welcome party!" Pinkie said.

"Asta, there is someone from another team that's going to face off against Dragon soon. He is the most powerful of the Elements, and this person may need your help against him." Jexi said.

"So in other words….he needs me to help defend the worlds right. Even mine. Yeah...I think I can help this guy." Asta said.

"Your thanks are appreciated. For now, let's head back to the Spring and fill you in on the situation." Indigo said.

"Yes. Please lead us there." Sophie said.

"You wanna help?" Lemon asked.

"Yes! I wanna be able to protect this place and go home as fast as possible to my atelier." Sophie said.

"In that case, welcome aboard." Sunset said.

Dimensional Heroes: New Member!

The Swordsman with the Black Clover Grimoire

Asta


	9. Fourth Force ofFelines?

Setsuna's forces marched off as they headed for a Sengoku era like battlefield with bright colors and a large castle.

"So...why are we here?" Arnice asked.

"There have been rumors of a fourth force taking territory around the area, lead by a powerful commander. This commander is most likely a hero trying to take this world for himself." Setsuna said.

"I wonder who this guy is?" Hope asked.

"Probably some rogue warlord. I don't think he's playing anyone's side, so he's gotta go the distance on his own." Akane said.

The gates were soon opening as the group steeled themselves. Marching out of the gates were anthro cats dressed in Sengoku period armor and wielding weapons and muskets.

"Cats?!" Sonia said.

"And they've got muskets?!" Kazuichi said.

"What an adorable yet terrifying army." Gundham said.

"But if these guys are the troops, then who's the big boss man?" Nana asked.

"There's probably only one guy I know of who uses muskets in combat…" Hope said.

"Hmm… Yeah. Those muskets combined with the cat force. I think I remember someone who would have a force this big." Riku said.

"Ah...so we meet again...Ranmaru of the Hope." a voice said as on top of the castle, they saw a black cat in a red cape wielding a large musket. "Here is my proclamation to you! Meow!"

Great Devil of the 6th Heaven

Nobunyaga Oda

"Nobunyaga Oda, of course." Hope smiled.

"You know this cat?" Rio asked.

"Yeah, i met him awhile back. During this card tournament, he represented the Warrior Universe with this other cat called None-Yet. I had no idea he was called here as well." Hope said.

"If that's the case…. Maybe you can get him to join us in battle." Setsuna said.

"Really? Me?" Hope asked.

"He thinks you're Ranmaru. So you talking to him is a great idea." Erica said.

"I can hear all of you. And I have no intention of settling this with words." Nobunyaga said as the troops armed their muskets. "This world...I may have been brought here, but I plan to conquer all of this land as my own."

"Sorry, but this land isnt yours to take. Not when i'm the one who's going to be the rightful King of it." Setsuna said.

"That is if you live." Nobunyaga said as the troops were firing as Aqua erected a barrier. "Ah. Sorcery. Time for plan B. Troops! Do it!"

The troops then carried out large boxes and knocked them over, spilling out yarn balls as the troops began playing with them.

"Aw. It's so...adorable." Sonia said.

"Uh...Sonia? I don't think this is some sort of performance…" Mahiru said.

"Correct. Fall victim to the adorableness of cats and serve me!" Nobunyaga said.

"Its gonna take more than an army of anthro cats playing with yarn balls to tempt us to your side!" Hope said.

"I knew you wouldn't fall for it. So I challenge you to just try and fight me." Nobunyaga said before lighting his castle on fire.

"Whoa! That's a little extreme!" Kazuichi said.

"He set his own castle on fire? Is he insane?!" Kara asked.

"Still, ive gotta fight him. It'll be just like the WBC… only for real." Hope said.

"Yes. This is obviously some test of resolve, he wants to see if you will really enter to face him." Setsuna said.

"And i'm not one to back down from any fight." Hope said. "I'm gonna risk it all!"

Hope barged into the castle where Nobunyaga stood in a single room.

"Man's fleeting life of fifty years is like a fleeting dream or illusion when compared to the age of the world." he said moving a fan before tossing it into the flames. "You've made it this far. Very well...I will test your power myself. But be warned, I am no ordinary house cat. I am the Great Devil of the 6th Heaven, the ruler of this world."

"I've been waiting for this." Hope said.

"Then come!" Nobunyaga said fire his musket as Hope jumped but so did Nobunyaga as he attacked.

"You're all the warrior i expected you to be, Nobunyaga. This takes me back to WBC." Hope said. "But now i get to see the true warrior you are."

"The same goes for me." Nobunyaga said. "I went easy on you because you are young, but I will not hold back anything." he said firing his musket as well as ordering troops to attack.

"I'm not holding anything back either!" Hope said. "Spectral Lancer!" he said going for a diving kick.

"Heaven's Ascending Thrust!" Nobunyaga said uppercutting Hope with his paw before arming his musket. "Farewell." he said before a scent caught his nose. "This scent...is it…" he said before seeing a pile of a plant in a corner. "Catnip!"

"Whew. Cats go nuts for that sort of thing." Hope said. "And now…!"

As Nobunyaga was trying to dash to the catnip, Hope nailed him in the face, blasting him out of the castle and into the courtyard.

"2-0, Nobunyaga." Hope said offering the noble feline his hand.

"Truly, i have been bested twice." Nobunyaga said. "What do you want of me?"

"Join Setsuna and us I guess….in making him king." Hope said.

"Hmm. Very well. But be warned, the moment he starts to waver...I will swoop in and take this world." Nobunyaga said.

"Trust me, that won't be the case. And also, you've got your own battles back in the Warrior Universe to worry about with the other warlords." Hope said.

"Of course. I shouldn't stray to far from my own battles back home. Now, I order you….more catnip and saucers of milk!" Nobunyaga said.

"Sigh. Yes sir." Hope said. "This guy is so demanding." he said heading out with Nobunyaga following.

"Regardless, he'll make a great Ally. Just as long as we keep him fed and everything." Honoka said.

"He's not a pet!" some of the group said.


	10. The Dedicated Slayer

We now turn to the Dimensional Heroes camp where a letter had been sent from Zhao Yun.

"Master Zhao Yun! He has sent a message. He says he is currently engaged in battle with a Hero!" Tamaki said.

"Really?! Let's find out who it is!" Ruby said.

"But it looks like it's deep in bandit territory. We will have to face them as well." Tamaki said.

"No matter. I shall crush anyone who stands before me." Lu Bu said.

They group soon marched off towards the place the letter had come from to see their soldiers being attacked by the bandits that had taken up residence there.

"Where the heck is Zhao Yun and this guy? It's a mess out here." Yang said.

"They must be somewhere here." Dan said. "But we can't ignore these guys either."

"Yeah, we should deal with thisstuff here before going for Zhao Yun and backing him up." Rainbow said.

"You will not back him up, whatever that means." Zhou Cang said. "A man fights his own battles."

"Right. Sorry." Rainbow said.

"I'll look for him." Kirito said as he ran off with Tamaki as the rest battled the bandits. As they went further in, they saw Zhao Yun battling against a woman with long black hair and a longsword as they fought.

"You've got skills wasted on a pervert." she said.

Petal of a Fallen Flower

Oka

"Forgive me." Zhao Yun said lowering his weapon.

"You already admit to your crimes?" Oka asked.

"No, that was a misunderstanding. But still, if I didn't intend it, I have caused you discomfort." Zhao Yun said.

"What's going on here?" Kirito asked.

"Please, but this has to be some kind of mistake. Master Zhao Yun is a just and loyal man." Tamaki said.

As they were about to talk, bandits ran into their area.

"We've had enough of your interference! Move or die!" one of them said.

"These thugs...they seem to be up to much worse than peeping." Oka said.

"Peeping? You mean… they actually snuck a peek at you? At where exactly?" Kirito said.

"Actually...she was talking about me." Zhao Yun said.

"What…?" Kirito asked.

"Enough with that for now. Let's call a ceasefire until these foes are dealt with." Oka said.

"Okay, but after this, you're gonna tell me how this situation came to light." Kirito said drawing his sword.

"That issue is not up to discussion. Now is the time for action!" Zhao Yun said as he attacked in incoming bandits as Oka slashed through them with her long sword.

"You're pretty good." Kirito said.

"Same with you." Oka said as the three of them were cutting down bandits to get to the leader of them.

"I can't believe you cut through my entire force! But no matter. We can still take this…" he began before Oka got close.

"Begone." she said slicing through him as he fell dead. "I can see from this, that this world is in some very serious trouble."

"We could use your help in Tamaki's army to help save this land." Kirito said.

"Very well. I will help in any way I can." Oka said.

"The misunderstanding has been resolved. What is it you are called?" Zhao Yun asked.

"I am Oka. I am a slayer who worked diligently to slay the oni." Oka said.

"A demon hunter, huh? Interesting." Kirito said. "I'm Kirito. And let's just say… well uh, well…"

"He's a swordsman from a far off land." Zhao Yun said.

"Ah...I see." Oka said.

"Yeah...just leave it at that." Kirito said. "Probably good they don't know this isn't my real body and that this is from a game." he thought.

"So are you going to scout ahead for another hero, Zhao Yun?" Tamaki asked.

"I think I am done scouting for now." Zhao Yun said. "I would like to return to camp."

"Sounds just about right." Kirito said.

"We are gaining ground as is… but i can't help but worry about the other forces." Zhao Yun said.


	11. The Female Landlord

"So… exactly who should we scout for our army next?" Jesse asked.

"We will not be scouting!" a voice said as Shiki arrived.

"What do you mean?" Petra asked.

"We have recently taken a castle from enemy bandits with a Hero said to be hiding inside." Shiki said.

"So why look so serious then?" Ming asked.

"Because the enemy is trying to take it back and destroy it with the hero inside." Shiki said.

"Well, I guess we can't have that." Petra said. "Jesse, Ming. It's time we do some defense."

"Got it. Drive the bandits away from the castle and rescue the Hero inside." Jesse said.

"Go. I'm counting on you three." Shiki said.

At the castle…

Bandits were trying to take the castle as Shiki's forces did their best to patch up the holes.

"We don't stand a chance against these guys." one of them said.

"We're done for!" another screamed.

As the bandits made it in, Petra soon rammed into them at full speed, taking them out.

"No...we are far from done for!" Petra said as Jesse and Ming were by her side.

"Reinforcements, sent by Lord Shiki! We're saved!" a spearman said.

"Now let's get into the nitty gritty of this." Ming said as she ran in and started slashing away at the incoming bandits.

"Lady Petra, some of the bandits had taken a box from the castle to their main base. We believe it to be some sort of treasure." one of the soldiers said.

"Really now? I guess there's only one way to find out. Jesse, keep this place under control." Petra said.

"Got it." Jesse said.

"Ming, we're going further into their territory." Petra said.

"Understood." Ming said as the two of them headed for the enemy base as they fought their way through the enemy forces. It didn't take them long to be facing a large mass of bandits and one of their commanders with a box.

"Now...what sort of treasure shall we..." he said opening it as inside was a young girl with black hair and in Sengoku period armor. He was about to close it when…

"Please, don't close it." she said getting out.

"What was she doing in there?" One of them asked.

"Precept of the Ii Clan. To take down an army, you start with its head!" she said before leading up and taking out the commander and some of his men with kicks.

"Let's get out of here." some of them said as they ran.

"Standing out like this...it's so embarrassing." she said.

Female Landlord

Naotora Ii

"I guess the Hero we were looking for turned out to be the treasure, after all." Petra said.

"Wait, this girl. Ah! She's from the Sengoku era. She's Naotora Ii!" Ming said.

"The Ii clan?" Petra asked.

"Yeah. They used to serve the Imagawa clan before going to the Tokugawa in Okehazama." Ming said.

"Uh...yes. I know I am confused and have no clue where I am...but I cannot let this fighting go on." Naotora said.

"I think that's something we can agree on." Ming said.

"Then...let's take down this evil!" Naotora said as she delivered kick after kick with her weaponized footwear.

"Whoa… Those are some strong legs." Petra said. "Course, I did sort of expect this from the head of the Ii Clan."

They fought their way up to the leader of the bandits and she furiously kicked him until he was unconscious.

"And she just won the battle for us." Ming said.

"Yes. Our allies have won. But...what will I do now?" Naotora wondered.

"How about you join us? Someone with the power to confront bandits and take a castle...alone. We need that kind of tact." Jesse said.

"I thank you for your kind words, even though they are wasted on me. But won't I just get in the way?" Naotora asked.

"Nonsense! You proved that you'd be a great ally for us." Petra said.

"We expect you to lead the way, not get in it." Ming said.

"Thank you very much uh...sorry but I don't know your names." Naotora said.

"We are Petra, Ming and Jesse. We expect great things from you, Naotora Ii." Jesse said.


	12. The Masters of Deception

"Hoo wee. We got ourselves a live one. Two potential allies have just been found." Gemini said.

"And they are both masters of traps, based on their descriptions. We should be careful with them." Nagito said.

"As long as the traps are for the enemies, I guess it doesn't really matter. Let's split up and recruit them both at once." Hope said.

"One is inside an old castle and considered a witch. The other is currently fighting in a distant village." Setsuna said.

"I'll go and get the one at the village. Shouldn't be too much of a pickle." Gemini said.

"Just to be safe, I'll go with you." Riku said.

"Why that's really kind of ya Riku. Thanks." Gemini said.

"Okay, so Gemini and Riku will take the village. Who wants to go to the castle to find this witch?" Hope asked.

"You should." Kasumi said.

"Seriously? Why do I always get the dark girls?" Hope asked.

"If it's not much of a problem, I'll go with you." Mary said.

"Okay, I suddenly feel a lot better about going." Hope said.

"Then let's go to this place." Mary said. "It's been a while since it was just the two of us, anyway."

The two of them then traveled to the castle where they saw three of Setsuna's soldiers looking panicked before they saw a woman with short white hair walking down the stairs.

"Foolish humans. Judgment shall be delivered before long." she said.

One of the soldiers stepped back before activating a springboard where he was then crushed by a flaming boulder, scaring the two into running away. "After all...nothing but ruin awaits."

Devil's Daughter

Laegrinna

"Is this the witch that Setsuna was talking about?" Hope asked.

"Seems like it." Mary said.

"More humans have been brought to me. More proof it is my duty to end them." Laegrinna said.

"Buh? Hold on a sec, we didn't come here to die. But if you want to fight, I'm sure you'll find it much harder to beat." Hope said.

"So much coming out of this one." Laegrinna said.

"Yeah, I am a talker. But I can back it up." Hope said. "So is there a reason why you have to kill humans?"

"To offer their souls to break the seal on my father...you know him as...the devil." Laegrinna said.

"You're the daughter of Satan?!" Mary asked in shock.

"If that is what you call the devil...then yes." Laegrinna said activating a cannon as it fired at the two of them.

"Mantis High Kick!" Mary said kicking the cannonball away as it hit the wall.

"Whoa." Hope said. "How did you…"

"You really think muscle is what a girl needs? Hardly. Skills and martial arts are what I need." Mary said.

"I guess it comes with being an Enhanced of four powerful kickers." Hope said.

"I can thank Grav for trimming all that baggage. I'm faster and more precise." Mary said.

"Enough talk humans." Laegrinna said as she stomped onto a trap as rising was a rod that shot out electricity.

"I've go this, Mary!" Hope said using his Aura with his Spectral Thunder technique to block the voltage and redirect it at Laegrinna" as she then ran further into the castle. "Oh hell no." Hope said as he and Mary gave chase. As they entered a courtyard, boulders were falling as they dodged. "How in the…"

"She's obviously been in this castle for awhile. I wouldn't be surprised if she's set traps for everything." Mary said.

"How do we beat her then?" Hope asked.

"Simple. We outwit her and make her fall for her own traps." Mary said.

"Doubt that's gonna work." Hope said before seeing some rope. "But maybe...we can force her into a trap of our own. Go and lure her out. I'll be at work."

"Alright. Leave it to me." Mary said.

She ran into a throne room where Laegrinna stood inside of. "Human...you will become an offering to my father." she said as three cannons appeared and fired.

"Giraffe Neck Crack!" Mary said swinging her leg in a half circle as she knocked the three cannonballs away. "Your traps won't work on me."

"Fine...then I'll have to get close." Laegrinna said as she chased after Mary.

"Okay, so far so good.." Mary thought. "Now for the hard part...trying to stay alive." as she ran down the halls.

"You can't escape, human." Laegrinna said. "I will not allow you to!"

"True. But..what if I wasn't planning to escape?" Mary asked.

"Excuse me?" Laegrinna said before stepping into a rope snare as it went up her body and tied around her waist and arms as it lifted her up high. "What foolishness is this? Release me at once!"

"First of all, it's a trap that you fell into." Hope said. "And second, we cannot. Not until you hear us out."

"You think I will follow you? You are from other worldsm correct? Send me home at once or face a humiliating death!" Laegrinna said.

"Look, as much as we could help you, we can't. But if you help us, we promise to send you home once everything in this world is settled. Deal?" Hope asked.

"Fool! I will kill you the moment you release me." Laegrinna said.

"True. But...I am the only one that can send you home. If you kill me, you're stuck here." Hope said.

"You are lying." Laegrinna said.

"But what if I'm not? Do you really want to take that chance?" Hope asked.

"Grrrr. Fine. I will follow you...for now." Laegrinna said.

"Good of a decision as any." Hope said as they released Laegrinna and made their way out. "By the way, love those attacks named after animals. What inspired that Mary?"

"There's a temple in the Standard Universe that teaches Beast Man Martial Arts. I learned all the ones involving strikes with kicks and leg sweeps though." Mary said.

"Cool. I'm sorry you haven't gotten a lot of action, but from here on, we should fight together as much as possible. I… don't want to be away from you anymore." Hope said.'

"Hope, that isn't your fault. There just hasn't been a lot of need for me." Mary said.

"Yeah, i know." Hope said.

Meanwhile with Gemini and Riku….

"Yknow, I don't think we've paired up like this before, Riku." Gemini said.

"Shh. We need to be careful. According to the reports, this Hero is not afraid to kill other people." Riku said. "Make too much noise and they'll be onto us."

"You're right. Sorry." Gemini said as she saw a bandit running in fear before they stepped on a trap as blades swung down, decapitating them.

"They're close." Riku said.

Stepping out was a girl with short black hair and dressed in purple with a strange tattoo on her back. "You two...are humans. It is my duty to kill you." she said.

Clockwork Princess

Millennia

"Looks like we found our local village killer." Gemini said.

"Careful. I'm getting a powerful darkness from her. She's not gonna hesitate. She'll definitely try to kill us." Riku said.

"Got it." Gemini said before something fell onto her head. It was a pumpkin carved into a jack o lantern. "Huh? A jack o lantern?" Gemini said trying to get it off of her head.

Riku then saw several buzzsaws coming at her. He quickly moved between them. "Reflect!" he said guarding him and Gemini from the attack.

"Phew… thanks Riku." Gemini said.

"Seems that mask was part of one of her traps." Riku said before seeing arrows coming at them as he guarded. "We can't lower our guard for a second."

"So what do we do against her?" Gemini said. "It's not like we can beat her at her own game."

"No. But I can try something." Riku said as he dashed between the traps close to Millennia as he held his keyblade against her neck.

"You are a lot faster than a normal human. I will give you credit for that." Millennia said.

"Listen, I hate you for being so full of darkness and murderous intent. But...given the situation, we want you to join us. Help us and we'll make sure you head home." Riku said.

"Yes. I must get home to Yocal. Therefore, I will cooperate with you. In order to go home...I will fight." Millennia said.

"Thank you." Riku said.

"So, another joins our ranks. But...how many more will we get?" Gemini asked.

"That depends on how big Setsuna wants his force." Riku said. "But, I think he's got one spot left."

"Perfect. One and done." Gemini said. "But I don't think we're alone here. I've been getting these bad feelings as if people are here already."

"Yeah, me too. I've picked up some scents of darkness. Actually, there was a small scent on this world that's been increasing and increasing since we got here." Riku said.

"Well, where is it?" Gemini asked.

"This is weird...but it's coming from the land itself. Like...its being spread across the land like roots or seeds." Riku said.

"We should probably tell Setsuna about it… but he's so focused on the shrines that he'll be hard to convince." Gemini said.

"Agreed. Which is why you and I need to stay away from Hope and the others for awhile, until we get proper proof." Riku said.

"Right, i trust ya. I know what it's like to do that." Gemini said.

"Then be ready. We're going to the desert. There used to be some monument there with history of this world. Maybe if we look hard enough, we could discover the ancient secret of this land." Riku said.

"Right, let's do it." Gemini said. "I'm good with deserts."

Back at Setsuna's Camp….

"You met a guy called Marcus? And he called himself d-bag on purpose?" Vashyron asked as he laughed.

"Yeah, and then he took out Rock and Poison like it was nothing. Kasumi and I saw the whole thing. We were thinking about Bringing Bug and that Summoner lady in for a few questions, but they got away…" Korra said.

"Probably for the best. After all, it's possible Bug has a tracer inside her body." Damien said.

"Which is why i want to help her." Hope said.

"You can't help her. I know my brother's MO. When he makes a weapon or living weapon, he implants a tracer into them so he can find them if they become lost. Knowing him, the tracer is linked to either her heart or her brain. And since she has no hearts, its gotta be brain. If you try to remove it by force, it will detonate, incinerating everything within a ten mile radius." Damien said.

"Okay… but if Bug escaped, shouldn't Dragon have had that kind of hardware and used it to track Bug? Who's to say he won't try that stunt again?" Hope asked.

"Why do you think he sent Rock and Poison after her in the first place. It's a sign that he doesn't sit well with traitors." Sabo said. "But...considering that he hasn't tried again yet. It's obvious that he can't find her easily right now."

"Probably. The properties of this world could be blocking the signal from her tracer. Which would explain why she picked here to hide." Damien said.

"Anyway, we shouldn't worry about that right now. If Rock and Poison come back, we'll be ready for them. For now, we have more important matters to attend to." Nagito said.

"Right. We estimate at least one hero remains in this timeline. We need to find him or her." Ichiro said.

"Right. We'll have to focus our efforts on that hero then." Hope said.


	13. Japan's Greatest Warrior

"A demonic force that plagues this land… I wonder what Shiki was talking about when he said that." David said.

"According to Shiki, this demon links to the Spring, and is the reason the rulers here have short lives." Zelos said.

"Yes, and that's why he's in war with Tamaki and Setsuna, so that he can prevent them from falling into its grasp." Sheena said.

"Yes. There has always been evil in this land since as long as we can remember." Shiki said. "If I could purify the spring I would. But only the monument had the key but it was broken and spread into pieces long ago."

"So only by gathering the fragments of the monument can we truly defeat this demon." Ross said.

"Yes. But having at least one of the fragments would allow me to figure out where the demon is and who it is linked to. Either Tamaki or Setsuna." Shiki said. "Either way, I have reportings of a new Hero. He appears to be from Naotora's era. A warrior leading soldiers from his homeland against hordes of monsters. I need you to support him and defeat the monsters."

"Who exactly, Ross? He's not exactly a fighter in his own way." Ming said.

"Correction. He's a skilled fighter with his axe. He just isn't as prone to combat as the rest of his kind. A sort of Gentle Giant, if you will." David said.

"It's alright. I can handle this." Ross said.

"Good luck." David said.

Ross then set out on his own as as he soon saw a place modeled of the Sengoku Era of Japan where he saw monsters attacking the soldiers. But among them was a young man in red attacking the monsters with his spear and slaying them.

"As long as I stand...this base will not fall to you!" he said.

"No way… Is that…" Ross started.

Japan's Greatest Warrior

Yukimura Sanada

"It really is him. The legendary Yukimura Sanada." Ross said in awe.

"Hmm?" Yukimura said pointing his spear at Ross. "Bull headed monster. Are you with them or are you with us?"

"I'm with you." Ross said shaking a bit.

"Hmm. You don't seem to be a liar. So I will believe you for the time being." Yukimura said lowering his weapon.

"Thank you. Now, let us dispatch these monsters." Ross said readying his axe.

"I could not agree more." Yukimura said as the two of them charged in together as they were slaying monsters as they charged through.

"I'm charging into battle alongside Yukimura Sanada. This is a dream come true." Ross said happily.

"Keep your head on the battle!" Yukimura said cutting down more monsters before they reached the large tengu like ones leading them from behind the scenes. "I'll take the two on the left, you get the one on the right." Yukimura said.

"Understood." Ross said. He swung his axe and launched the opponent into the the air before ramming him with a headbutt, spiking it down. "Begone, monster! You will die here!" Ross said swinging his axe through it as the monster fell, while he saw Yukimura slaying his two at once as they fell.

"There. The battle is won." Yukimura said.

"Indeed it is." Ross said. "Lord Yukimura, this may be hard to explain but we are locked in a battle that will decide the fate of this world. I will be most humbled if you were to accompany us in our endeavors."

"Young man, the spear of Yukimura will aid you in the effort to save this world." Yukimura said.

"I thank you, Lord Yukimura. Your efforts will not be wasted." Ross said with a bow.

Meanwhile with Shiki, he was speaking with Teba who then took off as Mayumi arrived.

"Where's Teba going?" Mayumi asked.

"I have sent him off to where the monument is suppose to be. To see if there is at least one piece of it left. I need to know which one has the demon within themselves." Shiki said.

"And what of the rest of us?" Mayumi said.

"You stay until we can locate the next hero. I believe that only one remains to be found in this world." Shiki said.

"I see. Very well." Mayumi said. In reality, all three sides have been conversing with Sayo, the queen of the realm and Shiki and Tamaki's mother as well as Setsuna's aunt. While she does seem pleasant, Mayumi's demonic sense from Morrigan could tell something was off about her. As much as she wanted to, she couldn't bring herself to tell Shiki. "Teba...please...hurry."


	14. Demons who Slay Demons

We turn over to Tamaki's Forces, as in their camp came a small Machina with a rifle as the troops looked at it.

"Hi." he said. "Forgive me for arriving to your shock, but I have come to ask to enlist in your army."

Machina with a Hero's Heart

Tokitsugu

"Really? No fighting, nothing? You're legit?" Yang asked.

"No combat. I just wish to join you. I am Tokitsugu." he said.

"Tokitsugu?" Oka said in surprise. "I've heard that name. He's a hero in my world and to all Slayers."

"So your hero is a robot?" Roll asked.

"Oh, this. Honestly, I went and ended up dying in a battle and lost the real thing. My soul was transferred into this Machina body so I could live on." Tokitsugu said.

"Awesome!" Luffy said.

"Are there others like you?" Chopper asked, starry eyed.

"As far as I know, I am the only one." Tokitsugu said. "But...as long as I can still fight." he said drawing his rifle as he fired it, hitting a fan that sat atop one of the buildings.

"Very well. Then we welcome you with open arms." Tamaki said. "Now then, onto other business. Another Hero has said to have been sighted in a nearby village, but said village is being pillaged as we speak."

"I see. Well, to show my worth, I will go there." Tokitsugu said marching off before he turned to see Luffy, Chopper and Usopp still staring at him starry eyed. "I take it you want to accompany me?"

"Yeah! Yeah!" they said grabbing him as they ran off with him.

"Oh boy. Someone better go with them to make sure they don't get lost." Jexi said.

"I'll go. I gotta stretch my legs anyway." Yang said. "Been pent up way too long."

They were soon caught up to each other as they grew closer to the village to see it under attack.

"Seems there really is pillaging going on." Tokitsugu said taking his rifle out as he started firing at the bandits.

"That rifle is so awesome!" Luffy said.

"Guys! A little less fanboying, and more fighting!" Yang said hitting a bandit with her cybernetic arm.

"But he's…" Luffy began before smelling the air. "Food!" he said barging in. In the distance, there knelt a girl with short blue hair over a pot of soup.

"Smells so good. I need to eat soon. I need to eat now." she said. But before she grabbed it, she saw a stretching arm as she knocked it away. "You dare to interrupt a charming woman's meal? Scum!" she said drawing out a long rifle. "I will shoot you down."

Girl from a Faraway Land

Horo

"Huh? Whoa, wait! He didn't mean to grab your meal!" Yang said as Horo fired as she dodged and the bullet went right into Luffy's chest, stretching out his skin before it double backed with a slingshot from his skin.

"What the…?!" Horo said.

"Heheh. I'm made of rubber." Luffy said.

"Fine then." she said taking out a grenade as she pulled the pin and tossed it.

"Fire in the hole!" Usopp said as they ran.

"You expect me to hand over food so easily? I will eradicate all who get in my way." Horo said tossing grenades and firing shots.

"All this over a bowl of soup?" Yang said. "Luffy, you seriously need to look before going food hunting."

"Huh? Since when is that a rule? If you see food, you take it." Luffy said.

"That's not a rule!" Usopp said.

Tokitsugu then fired his rifle into the air as they stopped. "Young lady, I can tell you are a Slayer like me. So..I have a proposal. Rid the bandits and we will reward you with something more delicious." Tokitsugu said.

"You seem like a trustworthy one. Fine. You have a deal." Horo said choosing to fire on the bandits instead.

"Nice diplomatic skills, Tokitsugu." Yang said.

"What? You didn't think all we Slayers do is fight, did you?" Tokitsugu asked.

"Now I don't." Yang said as both Horo and Tokitsugu easily made short work of the bandits that were pillaging the village.

"There we go. Now, about that more delicious food…" Horo said.

"It will be waiting back in the main camp...if you decide to side with us." Tokitsugu said.

"Very well. For a moment, I almost forgot why I was originally here in the first place." Horo said.

Meanwhile back in the camp, Twilight was soon leaving with a book on the world's history in her arms as she met up with Levy and Robin outside. "So...we're doing this?" Twilight asked.

"Yes. We need to find out if there is something much dangerous than the three siblings." Robin said.

"If we can get them on some common ground, we could actually join forces and go against the real evil." Levy said.

"I can say that the others may have the same idea. It's just a feeling but I think it's true." Twilight said tossing a ball as Nebby came out as the three got on his back as they rode off.


	15. Wicked Lil' Servant

"Man, can you believe this?" Korra said looking at a newspaper. "Dragon just trashed CHS, Metal City, Neo-City and the Akihabara of David's world."

"There's nothing left of Metal City… why the heck is Dragon doing all this?" Mary asked.

"He doesn't want to stop with Enhanced like me and Inga… he wants to eradicate everything." Titanica said. "It just doesn't make sense like that. Weren't the Elements supposed to be Enhanced Busters?"

"Maybe...but maybe Dragon wanted to do more than that." Kasumi said. "When Korra and I spied on that battle, Bug mentioned something about a mass extinction plan."

"But why these four places in particular?" Kazuichi asked.

"Because Rainbow, Marcus, David and Ty were the ones who messed with his grand design. This trial run was his way of getting revenge." Lacy said.

"She's right. This was retribution for what has happened. And I doubt he's gonna stop with just these four." Zephyr said.

"I can't even imagine how David or the Equestria members are taking this." Erica said.

"Yeah, they probably have heard of this already. When we meet up, we have to know about all this. But anyways, are there any new reports of Heroes?" Hope asked.

"There has been a single hero sighting. In a place where some sort of mind used to be." Arnice said.

"That's supposed to be the last hero in this world. We can't afford to waste any time." Hope said.

They group moved out as they headed into the area were rogue soldiers were going against the main ones.

"Geez. Can't anyone get along?" Lacy asked.

"Yeah." Hope said. "Maybe we should see about…" he began before a girl in black with blond hair skipped near them.

"Hey, that was my place." she said as they looked at her.

"And just who are you?" Ibuki asked.

"Forgive me. My name is Marie Rose and I am having a problem. While I was out getting food, my place got taken over and I left something important inside. Oh what to do?" she said.

"We'll get it for you!" Vashyron shouted.

"You would? Oh good!" she said.

"She's so adorable, I wanna do anything she says." Nana said.

"Come on. Let's go." she said.

Wicked Lil' Servant

Marie Rose

"Marie Rose...yeah. I know her. She's from the DOA tournaments." Kasumi whispered.

"Seriously?" Hope asked.

"She's a competitor from Sweden. She's a master of Systema, a martial arts taught in Russia. It's very brutal stuff." Nekomaru said.

"Then why's she acting all nice?" Korra asked.

"That's just how she is. Anyway, getting her to join us would be good for the army." Honoka said.

"Well, let's get on it then. We should start with getting her stuff back." Hope said.

"Yes. Let's do it for Miss Marie!" Vashyron said as most of the members cheered and started moving out and attacking soldiers in their way.

"Wow." Hope said.

"Amazing how a cute face influences a large group." Kara said.

"Cute is definitely one word to describe her. And dangerous…" Hope said.

"If you aren't careful, she might take your whole group away." Continella said.

"Yeah." Hope said as they quickly followed Marie into the house she mentioned. When they got there, Hope saw his group got to the base first, where the main soldiers were already taken out as the commander was the only one left.

"S-stay away." the commander said in fear before Marie walked up and gave him a swift punch to the gut as he collapsed before she saw a box.

"Ah! It's here! My Embroidery kit!" she said.

"Wait...so we were risking our lives...for a sewing kit?" Madoka asked.

"Yes. I am a servant and I love sewing. It calms me down." Marie said. "Let me thank you in some way. A massage? Or shall I make you some delicious food?"

"Both are very...lovely proposals. But I was thinking of something else. Would you join us?" Setsuna asked.

"Depends. Once we save this world, do I go back to Lady Helena?" Marie asked.

"Of course! All of the Heroes will return to their worlds." Setsuna said.

"Then I guess I am in. Lovely to meet all, Setsuna and friends." Marie said.

"Yes. I have gathered all the Heroes. Now...I can take the throne." Setsuna said.

"I think you should change your plans." a voice said as they saw Riku and Gemini standing before them.

"Riku?" Mickey asked. "Where have you gone?"

"Finding this." Riku said showing a green tablet.

"That...could it be?" Setsuna asked.

"A fragment from the monument. I think you should take a look." Riku said as Setsuna took it and read through it.

"This changes things. General!" Setsuna shouted.

"Yes?" the general asked.

"You and your soldiers can go home. I only need the Heroes." Setsuna said. "Heroes...we need to join forces with my cousins."

"They might not be so inclined to, given what's been happening."

"True, but heroes on their sides might've found monument fragments themselves and went to the same conclusion as us." Korra said.

"How very accurate." a voice said as they saw Yellow appear.

"Yellow?" Nana said.

"I get it… these fragments are the key to the true enemy. Fighting with the forces here wasn't the right way." Hope said.

"Yes. These fragments are the only thing that can possible help find and possibly stop the true evil in this world." Yellow said as a rift opened. "I needed to wait for you to accomplish two things: Recruit all the Heroes in this timeline and find at least one of the fragments. Now that you have...it's time to make way to the true timeline."

"True Timeline?" Hope asked.

"The one that connects all of the troops." Yellow said. "One where we work to the true final battle. However, you are only the first. We still have to wait for Shiki and Tamaki. But it won't be too long."

"I guess we just have to wait for the others to find their fragments. You'll go to the other timelines and tell them the same thing right?" Korra asked.

"Of course. What sort of god do you take me for?" Yellow said.

"To be fair, you did mind control us once into fighting each other." Ibuki said.

"Yeah. It probably would've happened again if we weren't too busy gathering allies." Nekomaru said.

"Sigh. Do it during one war and they mark you for life." Yellow sighed.

"It did take us by surprise, though. You at least had a reason for it." Sonia said.

"Thank you. Now, I ask you and Setsuna and the Heroes to enter." Yellow said.

"We will. You ready, Setsuna?" Hope asked.

"I have to know the true chaos that plagues my world. I'll find that out no matter how horrible it may seem." Setsuna said.

"Okay. Let's do this." Hope said as the Hope squad, Setsuna, and his Heroes entered the rift as it closed as Yellow looked serious.

"I wonder if I should have told them...my history with that being." Yellow said to himself.


	16. Resourceful Tactician

We turn over to Shiki's forces as the Brave Adventurers were just now taking a look at the destruction that had been caused to the four selected cities in the paper.

"Oh my god… Can you really believe this is happening?" Kokoro asked.

"I couldn't believe it myself. Akihabara was already a ruined mess. He was just adding salt to the wound." Jesse said.

"I… I kind of knew from the beginning that the whole 'kill all Enhanced' thing was just a setup. I can't believe that he would go so far." David said as he clutched the paper in his hands. "I have to defeat Dragon… No, I must defeat him, no matter what it takes!"

"That's right… They are still down there." Jesse said.

"Yeah… Sayuri… Mother… Father… Ryuji… All I can do now is pray that they're alright." David said.

"Indeed. I apologize for the losses you have suffered in his hands, but he is your battle. This is something that you yourselves must settle." Shiki said. "Especially you, young Ishihara. I sense a power in you that hasn't fully awakened. Only by fully grasping that power can you defeat this foe."

"Shiki…" David said.

"For now, I'll need you to focus. The last hero in this world has been spotted." Shiki said. "He is a gifted tactician that I was speaking with about recruitment until rogue forces got in the way. His name is Mitsunari Ishida."

"Mitsunari Ishida? I read about him in History class. He was one of Hideyoshi Toyotomi's proteges, and the leader of the Western Army at the Battle of Sekigahara." Mayumi said.

"Ah. Then you know how much of an advantage he could possibly be to us. I need you all to go and save him from the forces. He won't last long on his own." Shiki said. "I will also come with you."

"You got it, Shiki." David said.

The group charged into battle as they saw rogue forces in the area battling against Shiki's forces.

"Move!" Yukimura said as he slashed through the enemies. "We await reunion with Lord Mitsunari."

"But where is he?" Ross asked.

"He's probably in one of those bases." Jesse said.

"Wait, I think I see him!" Hayabusa said.

They saw a Rogue general speaking with a man with long red hair holding a fan in his hands.

"I refuse. I will not join with an army that falls so far behind." he said.

"Then we'll force you to join us. Be ye a Hero or not." the general said.

"How disgusting." Mitsunari said tossing his fan as it acted like a boomerang that took out the troop before returning to him. "You resort to violence when one says no? Is that how this world works? How distasteful." he said.

Resourceful Tactician

Mitsunari Ishida

"Wow, he's amazing." Petra said.

"As expected of the legendary Mitsunari Ishida." Naotora said.

"Lord Mitsunari. Come with us. We can run away." Shiki said.

"Ha. I have no intention of running. In fact...I will show you how to win this battle without attacking." Mitsunari said.

"That'd be something I'd like to see." David said.

"You, ice child, lead your squadron south." Mitsunari said.

"Huh? Oh, right. You heard the man! Let's go!" David said.

David as his group began heading south as the rogue soldiers saw this and kept away from the main camp.

"They must have taken the main camp. Run!" they said as they ran.

"Wow. That was quick." David said.

"Your strategy was amazing." Ayane said.

"Actually...it was a bluff." Mitsunari said.

"And an effective one at that." Petra said.

"As for forces...I see myself profiting more by joining your side." Mitsunari said.

"I would consider it an honor." Shiki said. "All of the heroes of this world are mine. Now...to put a stop to Setsuna and Tamaki."

"They aren't the ones you should stop." a voice said as Teba landed with a green tablet in a bag.

"That tablet…" Shiki said.

"What remains of the monument. I believe you should read it." Teba said as Shiki took it and read it over.

"It seems things are not as I believed. Make sure the troops know they are free. I only need the you Brave Adventurers and the Heroes." Shiki said.

"I'm guessing something came up." David said.

"Oh, it did alright." Yellow said as he appeared.

"Yellow. So we've finally found the true goal here, it seems." Ross said.

"I had a feeling that something was going on here." Mayumi said.

"How?" Yellow asked.

"In addition to Morrigan's attacks, Mayumi has also gained her demon senses." David said.

"Oh, so that's why she resisted my mind control last time. Demons always have a habit of using mind control themselves. Anyway, the time for you to join your fellow heroes has come." Yellow said as a rift open. "The way to the true timeline. The one that unites us all."

"So...that's where everyone else will go, right? Then best not to hold them up." Kurochi said.

"Just the Hope Squadron and Setsuna's Heroes are there for now. We'll pick up Tamaki and the Dimensional Heroes once they obtain their fragment." Yellow said.

"Shiki…" David said.

"I don't care what danger we may face, we must stop this plague on our land." Shiki said.

"I couldn't agree more." David said.

The Brave Adventurers went through the rift with Shiki and his Heroes close behind as it closed shut.


	17. Cool, Calm and Collected

We open to Tamaki's Forces as the Dimensional Heroes received the paper detailing the events of what happened in the four cities that were hit by the meteor storm.

"I… I can't even put it to words. To think...he was able to cause this much chaos." Jexi said.

"At least the school was able to avoid major casualties." Sunset said,

"And whose idea was it to install an underground safety bunker underneath the school?" Applejack asked. "Course it was more for twisters."

"Still doesn't change the fact he wrecked our town." Indigo said.

"A retribution attack. He obviously wanted some form of revenge for something you did to him." Wang Yuanji said.

Rainbow grumbled. "Rip Flying's crystal out of his chest and he doesn't let you hear the end of it."

"It wasn't just you, Dash. David played a big part in it, too." Lucy said.

"But that doesn't explain Metal City and this...Neo City place." Zinia said.

"Neo City? Oh no." Aelita said. "Ichigo was in that city."

Jexi gritted his teeth. "If I find out anyone of my friends there was killed, I'll rip Dragon in two." Jexi said.

"Calm down, Jexi. We know those guys. A meteor storm won't be enough to keep them down."

Natsu said.

"You're right. Still doesn't make what Dragon did right." Jexi said.

"So, this Dragon...he's like...the boss of those guys I fought right?" Asta asked.

"Yes. At least, that's what he establishes himself as." Nami said.

"Fine...then I'll cut him down for you guys." Asta said. "I don't know why, but it seems like my anti magic is the only thing that can permanently hurt these guys. So...I'll cut him into little pieces and avenge all your towns."

"Just one good hit will do. David is probably hurting about this more than anyone." Jibanyan said.

"Yeah. His Akihabara was already a wreck. He's probably not even sure if whatever of his folks are still alive made it out okay." Ulrich said.

"Now that I think about it, he seemed the most determined out of all of us to defeat him." Lemon said.

"His conversation with Water must've made him think that the Elements are better off without Dragon, believing that they could be something...more." Sunny said.

"I agree. They'd be fine without him. He's the root of all of this destruction. If he's gone...the Elements will no longer be a threat." Jexi said.

"But for now...we should try and find the last hero." Dan said.

"This is good timing." Tamaki said arriving with a letter. "This letter seems to come from this supposed last hero. It is a call for help, in a bandit ridden place in the desert."

"Then now is time to finish all of this. The sooner we get this last hero...the sooner we return to everyone else." Jexi said.

The group travelled out into the desert where bandits were running wild.

"Nuts. This hero must be in deep trouble, who ever sent the letter." Usopp said.

"I did." a voice said as they turned to see a girl with short white hair and dressed in white.

Mysterious Alchemy Book

Plachta

"Plachta!" Sophie said.

"You know this girl?" Sora asked.

"Yeah. She's my alchemy teacher and my book." Sophie said.

"How can your teacher be a book?" Goofy asked.

"My body is artificial. It was created when Sophie became more skilled with Alchemy. But now is not the time to be emotional. The bracelet that contains the Hexe Auris has been stolen and I need to get it back." Plachta said.

"Oh! That is terrible!" Sophie said.

"There. That is the thief." Plachta said pointing to a bandit general on the run.

"Leave it to me!" Rainbow said touching her geode. She then accelerated after the thief and gave him a quick punch. "You guys have me in a bad mood today." she said taking a bracelet from his pouch and tossing it to Plachta.

"Thank you." she said re equipping it as she floated into the air with book in hand.

"Cool!" Chopper said.

"Now I will show you what I can do." Plachta said as two large fists rose behind her.

"Massive arms?" one of the bandits said.

"Engage." Plachta said as the two fists started pummeling the bandits before a slam down.

"What is this? A monster? Run!" the commander said as the bandits started to run.

"You cannot escape." Plachta said as the fists made a sword handed sword appear in their hands as they spun, cutting down all the escaping bandits. "How do you like the power of alchemy?"

"Pretty awesome. Maybe even better than the things Ed and I do with it." Alphonse admitted.

"Hey! We can do loads better than them!" Edward said.

"I doubt it. She is awesome with her alchemy." Pinkie said.

"What's that supposed to mea...GAH!" Edward said before he was restrained.

"Cool it, metal boy. We need to get through this battle first before you start a war of your own." Ranma said.

"I thank you all once again. And since you have done this...let us join forces than." Plachta said.

"That would be an honor Plachta." Starlight said.

"This was the last hero in our world. Now...I can lay claim to the throne." Tamaki said.

"I think you better hold off." a voice said as Twilight, Robin and Levy arrived of Nebby as Twilight held a green tablet.

"A fragment from the monument?" Tamaki asked as she received it. "Oh dear. I have to disband the army. Me and the Heroes need to right this."

"And then there were three." a voice said as Yellow appeared.

"I'm guessing the others got their fragments, too?" Jexi asked.

"Yes. You are the last ones. Now...we can move on...to our true timeline." Yellow said opening a rift.

"You ready, Tamaki?" Blake asked.

"Yes. I need to confront my brother and cousin. We need to unite." Tamaki said.

"Agreed. Now its time for all of us to rejoin." Jexi said.

"Let's go." Ranma said as they went through the rift to the true timeline.

"All three stories have concluded. Now...we will begin our true tale." Yellow said.


	18. Evil Awakened

After Setsuna and Shiki's forces united, David was standing by the railing, facing the Spring deep in thought when he was approached by Laegrinna and Millennia.

"I'm guessing Hope already told you." David said. "Four cities all across the worlds were attacked. Two of which lay in ruins with hundreds of millions dead. I'm sure you two are very happy to hear that."

"To be honest, no. Killing humans has no meaning to us unless we are the ones who do it and offer their souls." Laegrinna said.

"Those attacks were one of the reasons that I can't stand senseless killing. It always leads to a cycle of hatred and misery that never ends." David said as tears start to fall. "At least you two have homes to go back to. My home is gone. No matter how much I grieve, my home is gone!"

"That doesn't mean you have lost everything." Laegrinna said.

"Huh?" David asked.

"She's right. You still have your comrades. Instead of grieving over what's lost, you should treasure what you still have now. You are a strong and dependable fighter. You won't let something like this change that, will you?" Millenia said.

"No. You're right. I can't let something like this get me down now. I should take hold of what I've got left, and reach out to a brand new future!" David said as his hands started glowing. "W-What the…? Is this…?"

"Yeah...I think it's your aura." a voice said as David saw Jexi behind him. "I've felt the same surge the first time I unleashed Golden God Mode."

"It's the same with me for Azure God Mode. I think you've got one of your own." Hope said.

"This power that Shiki mentioned to you… It must be beginning to awaken." Millenia said.

"Perhaps it is. Anyway, Jexi. Since you're here, that means you guys got your monument fragment, too, right?" David asked.

"Yeah. More specifically, Twilight, Robin and Levy found it. Then Yellow came and brought us here." Jexi said.

"Then the pieces are in place. We will finally find out who the true enemy is." Hope said. "But who or what are we dealing with?"

"I don't know. But those tablets seem to have some clue." Jexi said as Tamaki, Shiki and Setsuna began to read them.

"When the mighty King created the Spring and blessed the land, the evil monstrosity, Yomi, appeared from the darkness and consumed it." Tamaki read.

"The King tried to use the pure power of the Spring to revive the land, but Yomi consumed that power too, and tried to end the world." Setsuna read.

"The King vowed to seal evil Yomi at the bottom of the Spring. He took up the Sacred Weapons-" Shiki read. "Damn, that's the part we need to know."

"Maybe you already have the Sacred Weapons. Shikis orb, Setsuna's sword… and Tamaki's Mirror." Hope said.

"He's means how to use them to seal Yomi." Jexi said.

"Yeah. That seems to be the part most crucial." David said.

"Oh? You want to know how to seal, Yomi?" asked a voice as a pink furred dog like humanoid walked towards them.

"Mother?" Tamaki asked.

"You know how?" Shiki asked.

"This woman...she's Setsuna's aunt, isn't she?" Riku thought as he felt a deep darkness radiating from her. "The darkness...It's more rancid near her?"

"Of course, but I won't tell you." Sayo said going near Tamaki.

"Why not?" Setsuna said.

"Tamaki, look out!" Mayumi said rushing to defend Tamaki.

"Setsuna! Get her away from Tamaki right now!" Riku shouted. "She's the source. She's Yomi!"

"Ah….I knew I wouldn't keep up the charade for long." Sayo said touching Tamaki as she took power from her before an eruption of power occurred, with Sayo now being held by a creature of pure darkness that resembled her except with darker fur and black vines. "Now...I have broken the seal."

"Holy crap…" Hope said.

"So that was it. You manipulated all three of them behind the scenes so that they'd fight for the Throne and help you recharge your power." Mayumi said.

"And the final part...you needed the power of the spring from either Tamaki or Setsuna. That's why you manipulated them." Shiki said.

"Enjoy your final moments. I will soon erase this world." Yomi said as she and Sayo vanished.

"Brother, cousin… I'm so sorry about all this…" Tamaki said looking away.

"All this fighting we were doing… what were we thinking?" Setsuna asked.

"Sister, my cousin… I can't even begin to apologize. I had assumed either of you were the evil... but now, we not only have to stop Yomi...but slay our mother as well." Shiki said looking away.

"Maybe we won't have to. If Yomi was using Sayo for her machinations, there may be a chance we can free her." David said.

"In any case, she hasn't gone far. If we're going after her, now is the time." Mayumi said.

"And you three, you have something alike in common. You've united all of these Heroes to help you, no matter what motives you had. So...can't you find it in some way to share the throne?" Hope asked.

"The boy is right. He does have some words of wisdom." Setsuna said.

"Yes. He's right. After Yomi has been dealt with, we promise to share the rule of this land equally." Shiki said.

"Yes. that's what we want to the most." Tamaki said.

"Then let's kick Yomi's ass and restore your kingdom!" Luffy said. "Let's do this, everyone!"

"Yeah. I think I'm up for that." Asta said.

"Same here." Natsu said.

The large army marched off into battle as Yomi awaited them in a darkness filled battlefield as a pulse of it was sent off from her.

"Ah. Right back to normal. Now...come at me. I want to watch you sink into despair." Yomi said as phantom versions of the Heroes started appearing on the battlefield alongside the monsters.

"Phantom soldiers of us. She's clearly not pulling any punches." Zhao Yun said.

"Whatever you do, keep your cool. The moment you give in to your emotions is when you're truly in her grasp." David said.

"Wait….I wanna try something!" Asta said charging at a phantom of Nobunyaga as he cut through it easily. "I knew it. She's using magic."

"Uh...who is that kid?" Hope asked.

"That kid...is who cut Rock and stopped him from regenerating." Jexi said.

"Him?" David asked.

"That sword is made of Anti-Magic, that's why he defeated that clone so easy." Setsuna said.

"But how is he able to wield a blade of pure Anti-Magic? No one with Magic Ability can do that!" Hope said.

"Hope, by this point, I thought you'd stop questioning these things." Jexi said. "Asta can wield it...cause he has no magic."

"None?!" Hope said.

"So...I can just cut through these things since they're magic. Nice to know. All right, Phantoms. I'm calling all of you out! Come and fight me!" Asta said as the Phantoms charged at him.

"Meanwhile, Tamaki, Setsuna, Shiki, Jexi, Hope and I will take on Yomi." David said.

"The other five can handle this, but you? You just became a Color Fighter." Jesse said.

"True, but she's a demon, and I'm a demon hunter. It's a match made in hell!" David said with a smirk. "Laegrinna, Millennia, give us a boost!"

"Very well." the two said stepping on the ground as springboards since the six of them flying towards Yomi.

"This is the only way to travel!" Hope said.

"And the only way...we can get close!" Jexi shouted as the six landed before Yomi.

"You made it all the way here. I'm impressed." Yomi said.

"You'll regret it soon. We're gonna save this world." Hope said.

"I highly doubt it. Especially with my new little pets." Yomi said as two portals opened as walking through them were Rock and Poison with dark lines all over their bodies. "These beings are quite interesting, but too soft. So I have to change them a bit."

"Rar!" they both roared.

"Not only are they back, but...you've also possessed them?" David asked.

"Its an improvement, don't you think?" Yomi asked

"Hardly, they're stripped enough of their free will as is. I'll make sure to free them. We all will." David said.

"Kill them." Yomi commanded as the two Elements charged at the six.

"Watch out for Poison's allureness. If you come in contact with her skin, you'll be badly poisoned!" David said.

"Then we won't touch her. Ultimate Color Blast!" Jexi shouted firing energy from his hands as it knocked Poison back.

Hope then faced off against Rock.

"Smash You!" Rock said.

"Come and get it!" Hope said. "David, it's up to you to subdue Yomi!"

"You got it!" David said.

"Rock Tomb!" Rock said pounding the ground as massive boulders came from the air as Hope dodged them.

"Is that the best you can do, pebble brains?!" Hope asked.

"Crush...the….Human." Rock said. "Rock Slide!" he said stomping on the ground as large rocks started falling above.

"You know… i'm not gonna lie." Hope said, dodging the rocks. "Your leader wrecked the city, and you've all been lead on by this directive."

"Rock Wrecker!" Rock sid blasting a rock at hope as he punched through it.

"But even after all that, David's right. You're not tools for busting. You're like us, and we're like you. So I'm gonna save you from Yomi's darkness and Dragons corruption!"

"Can't...Save….me!" Rock said as a large amount of earth and rock amalgamated into a massive mountain right above hope. "Continental….Crush!" he said as it started falling.

"Oh i can… and i will!" Hope said, aura blasting forward. "Diamond Jackhammer!"

He thrusted his fist into the massive mountain as the vibrating energy split it in two and was crushed into rubble. He then dashed to rock as he tried to punch him, but Hope grabbed his arm and wrapped around his back.

"Are you ready!?" Hope said as his hand glowed. "Purify!" he shouted jabbing his his hand into Rock's back right to his Crystal as the Darkness expelled and rock strained and was downed to his knees.

"Feels...nice." Rock said before collapsing unconscious.

"Take a rest, Big Guy. We'll talk about everything later when Poison's all done with my friend." Hope said.

In the center, David was standing across from Yomi.

"And then, there stands the boy cloaked in ice." Yomi said. "I won't let you defeat me, mortal."

"Too bad. I just found out that my home was destroyed." David said getting into stance. "And now, I have some anger to take out."

As he and Yomi clashed, Jexi and poison were still battling it out.

"Poison Sting!" Poison shouted.

"Ultimate Color Shield!" Jexi shouted as he shielded himself from the poison. "I gotta make sure I have plenty of aura, or else I'll end up poisoned." he said to himself.

"Acid Downpour!" Poison said as poison was starting to rain down on Jexi as he raised the shield to protect himself. "Die...and...rot."

"No...I'm not gonna go like that." Jexi said as he entered Golden God Mode, dispelling the poison. "Golden God's...Shining Magnificence!" Jexi shouted firing a golden arrow through Poison, rendering her unconscious.

"Did you purify her?" Hope asked.

"The arrow that was fired purges dark energies. She won't be getting up for awhile." Jexi said. "But I used a lot of aura for that."

David was skidding on the floor during his confrontation with Yomi.

"Not bad. But still not enough to beat me." David said. "Arctic Style: Crystal Blitz!" David called as he dealt several ice imbued kicks to Yomi.

"I see...so you've awoken to a new power. How unpredictable." Yomi said.

"Very unpredictable." Hope said.

"It wasn't originally mine. It was inherited from a good friend of mine." David said.

"Well, prepare to wait for them in the afterlife!" Yomi said as waves of darkness came at David only for him to quickly knock it away. "What is this?"

"Whoa, David…" Hope said.

"I should also mention that I'm part Lunarian. Your darkness has nothing on me!" David said. "Sayuri… Lend me your strength… Hokkyoku-ryu Ougi: Deep Freeze Purification!" David said as a wave of ice spreads over Yomi, cutting into her.

"How can this be?! I'm defeated by….a mortal?!" Yomi asked.

"Yes. You did. Now you may rest." David said as Yomi slowly faded away with the ice.

"It's finally over." Hope said.

"Yeah." Setsuna said.

"Brother, cousin, let's not do this again. Let us rule this kingdom together as one." Tamaki said.

"I believe I can agree with that." Shiki said. "We will return this land to how it is and send all of you Heroes back to where you belong."

"Thanks, Shiki." Hope said.

They all soon gathered at the Spring as the three siblings fed their energy into the spring as the Heroes began to glow.

"This is farewell. But one last proclamation! Meow!" Nobunyaga said.

"This was a strange detour, but now it's time to return to business." William said.

"Yeah." Hope said.

"Guys, Guys!" Rainbow said running up.

"Fear not, rainbow one. It's not the end. Just a new beginning." Zhao Yun said.

"Yes. We return home, but we will never forget the memories we have made together." Sophie said.

"Bye guys. It's been fun." Hope said as they returned to the ships and worlds from where they came.

"Now Rainbow dash, what is it that's got you do tied?" Rarity asked.

'How bout this...the Sports Festival is two weeks away!" Rainbow said.

"That's what the news was about? You almost ruined a touching moment just for that?" Zelos asked.

"Yeah. Seriously. It was heartwarming." Asta said.

"Why is he still here?" Hope asked.

"Cause he's the newest member of the Dimensional Heroes." Jexi said.

"Welcome to the party, man." Kazuichi said.

"You're gonna love it." Natsu said.

"Speaking of touching moments, how are Rock and Poison?" David asked.

"With Yomi's dark powers subsided, they should be back to normal when they awake." Jesse said.

"We asked Tamaki and her siblings to look after them until then." Jexi said.

"They'll come back to us when the time is right. Feel like I've made a good impact on Rock. And I've been through Toxic's antics to deal with poison." Hope said. "But… We should focus on what's ahead of us. As Rainbow said, the Sports Festival is coming up. I don't feel like leaving UA hanging."

"True. And heck, you're the only person here still registered as a student." Jexi said. "Plus, you promised All Might."

"Yeah I… Wait, everyone else dropped out?!" Hope asked..

"More like expelled. They only attended that school for like a month. You were kept on cause you're the leader of a team." Jexi said.

"Aw man…" Hope said. "Well, Dave. Looks like it's on your team to fill up some slots."

"I was hoping you'd say that. And I am looking forward to it." David said.

"We both are." voices said as they turned around to see two figures. One was a man in blue and the other was a woman in red with a devil like costume.

"I am Skysyarian, of the Sushi Squad hero Yo-kai." he said.

"And I am Sadi-Chan of the Tempest Pride hero Yo-kai." she said.

"Dimensional Heroes, Brave Adventurers, Shining Hope Squad….you have been chosen to compete in the sports festival!" both said.

To be continued...in My Hero Academia Season 2: Dimensional Heroes Style.


End file.
